Love is out there
by Moonlight Kitten
Summary: Kai and his teammates are practicing, when a mysterious girl appears from nowhere. At first things don't look that much interesting, until something happens. KaiOC, HilaryMax. The sequel is up: Heart so true.
1. Chapter 1: An invincible blader?

**Hi everyone, who have made it this far to read my story. This is the first one I've written, so don't have too high expectations. There are a few symbols that I have used and hear is what they mean:**

"This is talking"

**(Writer's comments)**

**I think I've explained enough, so let's get on with it shall we.**

Chapter 1: An invincible blader?

It was a cold and snowy winter morning. There is someone sitting in the otherwise empty park. His reddish eyes looked very focused, staring at the dish, where kids normally launched their beyblades. There was a slight breeze blowing and moving his thick, blue hair. It looked as if he had forgotten, that there was a world around him. His name was Kai. This wasn't unusual for him to be up this early in the morning. He often couldn't sleep, because of the nightmares, that haunted him. There were a lot questions in his head, which had no answers. Most important of them was why...

* * *

In a nearby cabin his friends were just waking up. The first room belonged to a girl named Hilary. She had a fiery temper and could blow her top really easily. But generally she was a sweet person. She was usually the one to be the judge in matches between the other teammates, when they practiced. In the next room there are two beds, both of them empty. One of them belonging to Kai and the other one belonging to a Chinese blader called Rei. He was by nature a very calm and peaceful person, except for the times when he was beyblading. He usually ended up solving the arguments of his teammates. At the third room there are two boys, one of them still sleeping, Tyson. Tyson was the one that the others had to always take care of. The only interests in his life seemed to be beyblading, food and TV. Like I was saying, he is still asleep, while his roommate, Max, was trying to wake him up. Max is a regular sunshine. He almost never stops smiling and is always friendly and open. 

Rei was just making his bed when he heard a knock on the door."Yeah, what?" he asked.

The door opened and a blond boy, Max, came in. "I can't wake up Tyson, he has stayed up the whole night again."

This could have been a problem, if Rei weren't prepared for this.

"Not again? Let's get this overwith," he responded.

In a situation like this there was only one way to wake up Tyson and it was to feed him a raw chili-fruit. It wasn't a very nice thing to see. Piece by piece Tyson swallowed it all, not knowing, what he just ate. In a few seconds he woke up screaming.

"Aaaaahh! My mouth is on fire, heeeeelp!" he shouted, running. "Give me some water."

Soon he got a flower vase in his hands and he throw away the flowers and drank the water.

"That helped," he said in relief.

"Now that this is over, let's go downstairs and make breakfast," Rei said.

* * *

Soon they were all, except for Kai, in the kitchen. Rei was frying the bacon and Hilary making the eggs. Max was in charge of the pancakes. Tyson had to carry the dishes to the table as always, because he couldn't be trusted with cooking. Those few times he had cooked, he had either burned everything or eaten most of the food. Everything was almost ready, when Tyson dropped a pile of plates. At the exact moment Kai came in to see the whole show."Get a grip Tyson and clean up this mess," he said in his usual cold tone. He went to get another pile of plates and set them on the table. Tyson looked like he could have strangled Kai, but luckily he controlled himself. Soon they were all eating and talking. 

"The dish is quite icy, so it should make it a bit more of a challenge," Kai stated.

"A little ice isn't going to be so hard," Tyson replied confidently.

"I wouldn't be so sure if I were you. I don't recall you blading in an icy dish," Kai answered coldly, giving him a glare.

"OK, I'll prove it to you. Why don't we take a match?" Tyson said, throwing Kai a challenge.

"Fine," came Kai's short reply.

* * *

Later outside... 

"3...2...1...Let It Rip!" yelled Hilary.

"Go Dranzer!" shouted Kai as Tyson shouted, "Go Dragoon!"

From the point when Tyson's blade landed in the dish, you could notice it shaking on the slippery ice.

"Now, Dranzer, knock him out!" ordered Kai, as his blade turned.

There was nothing Tyson could do, because he didn't control his blade. There was a big red flash of Kai's bitbeast, Dranzer, and after that Tyson saw his blade laying on the ground. He had lost.

"Still think that it's easy?" asked Kai, with an I-told-you-so tone in his voice.

That really pissed of Tyson, who was already humiliated by his loss. He got up after picking his blade an was obviously going to give Kai a lesson, but Rei caught him before. He tried to escape from him but it was useless. Then suddenly out of nowhere they heard a voice.

"You were pretty good."

They looked around and spotted a girl, leaning against a tree. She had long, red waist-length hair and black clothes.

"How long have you been watching?" Max asked.

"Pretty long, I guess. From the beginning," she responded.

"Who are you?" asked Rei.

"Oh sorry, how rude of me. I'm Anya," she introduced herself.

"You're from Russia, aren't you?" replied Kai.

"How did you know, mister...?" she asked, turning the gaze of her green eyes at him.

"Yeah, how _did_ you know?" Tyson questioned.

"From your name and accent," he stated.

"Well enough of this," Anya stated. "I want to challenge you to a match."

"And that would be because?" responded Kai.

"So far you seem to be the only good challenge around here," she replied.

"Fine," Kai answered.

"Great, although I would like to ask if we could go over to my place, because it's getting a little crowded here," Anya said.

* * *

So they left the park to go to Anya's house. 

"You are the Bladebreakers right?" she asked, focusing her eyes on Kai.

"Yeah, I'm Tyson. He's Max. That's Rei and Hilary and there's of course Mr. Grumpy as in Kai. Kai gave him a glare telling, you're so dead.

When they got to Anya's house, everyone of them, except for Kai, gasped, when they saw the big mansion.

"You live in there?" asked Tyson, unable to believe his eyes.

"Yeah, that's where I live," replied Anya.

They walked to the backyard, where they found a huge dish, frozen too, like in the park.

"Let's get started then.", Anya said, taking her position, as Kai went to the opposite side of the dish.

"3...2...1...Let It Rip!", yelled Hilary once again.

"Go Dranzer!" Kai shouted.

"Go Dremix!" yelled Anya at the same time.

The two blades started to circle around the dish, moving stably.

Anya made the first move. "Dremix, kick him to oblivion!" she ordered.

Her blade turned around, heading towards Kai's, but missed by an inch.

"You're not too bad yourself." said Kai. "But I'm afraid this has to end."

"Finish her Dranzer!" The tables had turned, but then something happened.

"Dremix use Fading Lost!" Anya comanded and her blade started vanishing until you couldn't see it anywhere. Kai was confused, but then he heard something. At the same moment Anya's blade reappeared behind his blade and knocked it out. Kai couldn't believe it.

"Human senses are quite weak," Anya stated. "You could hear at the very last moment, that my blade was approaching. I could see it in your eyes."

Kai couldn't say anything, he was so humiliated. She didn't even seem to think it was hard beating him.

"Oh, looks like Kai isn't Mr. Know-It-All anymore," Tyson said with a sarcastic voice.

"Shut up Tyson! You have no right to speak that way, after your show this morning. You wouldn't have lasted longer than ten seconds," shouted Kai, getting more irritated by the minute.

"You can't tell me what I can or can't say Mr. Grumpy," Tyson shot back.

Than happened the thing, that most propably happens, when you put two people in an argument. One of them having his pride and the other one being a bullhead.

Kai took a few quick steps and tackled Tyson to the ground and kicked him into the frozen dish. After that he walked away in complete silence and disappeared around the corner. The others started pulling Tyson out of the dish, which wasn't very easy, because the dish was covered in ice and Tyson was in fact one of the heaviest people they knew. Anya went quietly after Kai.

She found him leaning against a wall, his eyes closed. 'He looks very much like me,' she thought. **(You know what's happening now...)** He opened his eyes and stared at Anya.

"You're disappointed in yourself. Aren't you?" she said, softly and quietly. Almost whispering.

"Hmph. I suppose so," he replied.

"If it makes you feel better, I can tell you, that nobody has ever beaten me," she said, looking very serious. Concentrating the gaze of her green eyes on Kai.

He had never seen such green eyes. It startled him. 'There's something about her,' he thought to himself. 'She seems so familiar. Those clear green eyes, her smile, the way she dresses and her trimmed body.' He didn't know, what to say...

Back at the dish the other Bladebreakers were having fun. Although they were worried. When someone insulted Kai, he could disappear for a long time. They were surprised to see Anya walking back with him.

"Hey, look, it's Kai!" said a relieved Hilary. Even Tyson didn't dare to say anything that might irritate him, after what had happened.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Start practicing. As I remember, Tyson at least had to do something and I suspect so does everyone else," he said, getting back his usual bossy attitude. Time went by quickly as they practiced their techniques.

A few hours later:

"I'm hungry," moaned Tyson.

"You can eat here if you like. I often eat alone, so a little company wouldn't hurt," Anya responded.

"That's great!" Rei said as they started heading inside.

"Feel free to look around, but be careful. You might get lost," warned Anya, as they entered the house. "If one of you could help me in the kitchen, since I'm not used to cooking for such a big group?"

"I'll come with you," Rei said immediately.

* * *

The others went randomly exploring the house. Kai alone of course and Tyson, Hilary and Max together. After an hour nobody knew where Kai was, Tyson, Hilary and Max were lost and things were heating up in the kitchen. Rei and Anya laughed hystericly as they threw food at each other. Then Kai appeared. Dodging a flying piece of bread he turned his back to look, what was cooking. A few seconds later he got hit, not by a piece of bread, but with a slice of cake. He turned around. 

"Who's the wise guy?" he asked, eyeing the two cooks.

"He did it!" Anya accused immediately, pointing at Rei.

"Liar, his not going to believe you!" Rei responded.

A moment later a raw egg hit Anya.

"I told you so!" shouted Rei as a raw egg hit him.

He looked at Kai, who was smirking at them.

"Traitor, we're supposed to be on the same side," Rei shouted at Kai.

"Then why did you throw me with a piece of cake?" Kai asked.

"Wait a second if you knew, then why did you throw that egg at me?" interrupted Anya.

"For fun," answered Kai, smirking even more.

That's when the food war started seriously and when it ended it seemed as nobody was hit, at least not very seriously. But the kitchen was a disaster - covered in eggs, cake and all kinds of stuff.

"Don't you dare tell anyone about this," Kai threatened, "Or else..."

"I'll set the table and you two can clean this mess up," said Anya and took some plates and went into the next room. They had cleaned up the mess and set the table when Tyson, Hilary and Max appeared.

"Just in time. The food is ready," Anya said.

They started eating and talking. After lunch Anya gave them a tour around the mansion, which was even bigger and older than it looked. It even had dungeons in the basement. When they came up from the basement the sun had gone down.

"We should be heading back now," said Hilary, looking worried as she stared out of the window.

"You shouldn't go outside after dark. It's quite dangerous," Anya responded, looking serious.

"Why?" asked Max.

"There are wolves in the forest and they come out after dark," replied Anya.

"You can stay here of course," she said, flashing a cute smile. "I don't mind."

"I guess we don't have a choice," stated Kai.

"There is a dish inside the house too if you want to practice," suggested Anya.

"Actually, I'd much rather do something else," said Max.

"Me too," said Rei.

"Me three," finished Tyson.

"If I'll show you to your rooms. Then you can do what you want," said Anya.

* * *

They went to the highest floor in the mansion and entered a long corridor. 

"My room is at the end so don't go in there, but you can choose from the other rooms," Anya explained.

Everyone went to choose a room, but Anya grabbed Hilary's hand. "I have to ask you something. Come with me."

They went into one of the rooms and Anya shut the door.

"So, what did you want to ask?" questioned Hilary.

"This is embarrassing, but does Kai have a girlfriend?" Anya asked and blushed furiously.

"What, Kai! Of course not!" Hilary exclaimed. "Oops, sorry," she whispered in apology.

"Good that these rooms are soundproof," Anya stated.

"Your interested in Kai? I mean don't get me wrong he's hot, but he doesn't seem your type," continued Hilary.

"I knew it. You like him don't you?" Anya assumed.

"No, I didn't mean that, besides it's Max I like. He's so cute," answered Hilary.

The two of them went on and on with the subject, until they noticed what time it was.

"Look it's almost eleven O'clock. I better get to bed," Hilary said.

"I'll see you in the morning," replied Anya and left the room.

* * *

She was on her way to her bedroom, when she heard something. She went downstairs to see where the sound came from. She found Kai, training at the dish. 

"You don't forgive yourself easily, do you?" she said as Kai raised his head.

"What makes you think that?" he replied coldly.

"Why else would you be here? If not training to beat me?" said Anya just as coldly.

"I would tell you that training isn't going to change anything, your still going to lose, but you wouldn't believe me," she continued.

"Why don't you prove it?" Kai said, throwing a challenge.

"Fine. But you asked for this," Anya said as she got her blade ready. "Don't mind the noise. The bedrooms upstairs are soundproof."

So they launched their blades and the match began. Everything went like before, until Anya's blade disappeared again, but this time failed to hit Kai's.

"You said practicing wouldn't do any good?" Kai stated, smirking.

"No it won't, you might have been able to avoid this attack, but so have a few others and they lost too," replied Anya.

"And why was that?" Kai asked, now with a sarcastic tone in his voice.

"Because of this. Dremix use Nightmare!" she shouted.

There was a silver flash, followed by a screech. Kai raised his hands to his ears. But it was no use. Kai saw his worst memories and fears come to life. He looked at Anya. She didn't seem to hear the screech. The last thing he saw before he fainted was his blade stop.

* * *

**That's it for now. All kinds of comments are welcome. Those of you who know how, can write in Finnish and those of you who don't use English. But until next time, remember to R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2: Who is she?

**It took a little while to update, but I hope you enjoy this part, now that it's finally out. Thanks to the ever so kind reviewers, you have been a great help. But enough with the ramble...**

Chapter 2: Who is she? 

When Kai woke up in the morning in his bed, he didn't remember anything about going to bed last night. Then it hit him. He had lost to Anya again and then fainted. He remembered all the horrible memories and the nightmares he saw. Then something occurred to him...

He went downstairs for breakfast. He saw his teammates gathered around the kitchen table, eating.

"Sleeping a little late Kai?" said Max.

"Whatever," responded Kai, his thoughts dwelling elsewhere.

"We should get going," Hilary said. "There's a lot of practicing to do."

"I agree," replied Rei. "We'll see you later Kai."

"What about the pancakes?" moaned Tyson.

"Don't even think about it Tyson! You've eaten enough!" responded Hilary, dragging Tyson out of the kitchen.

Kai and Anya were left alone. The silence between them could almost be touched. Then Kai broke it.

"I know who you are," he said very silently and dramaticly. "You were at the abbey."

"You're right. I was raised and trained at the abbey by Boris and your evil grandfather, Voltaire. But it doesn't make me evil anymore, then it does you," she replied.

"I wasn't going to say you were evil. I just want to know why you didn't tell us?" Kai responded.

"I didn't know how and even if I did, I thought that you wouldn't want anything to do with me," she answered.

A silence landed in the room and was once again broken.

"What happened last night?" Kai asked, gazing at Anya.

"My bitbeast, Dremix, used an attack called Nightmare. It makes the victims hear a horrible screech, followed by a series of his or her worst memories and fears. It creates a connection between the blader and the blade. When you fainted, your blade stopped too," Anya explained.

"What kind of bitbeast has power like that?" asked Kai.

"Dremix is a ghost or a lost soul if you prefer," Anya stated.

"Look, I know that it wasn't a very nice thing to do, but you asked for it." she continued. "I don't like to use that particular attack, but I'll use it if I'm forced to."

"Didn't you hear the screech?" Kai interrupted.

"I heard it alright, but I'm trained remember. I can take it," she said.

"I hope we can still remain...hm...friends," she finished..

"You'll have to talk to the others and tell them," Kai said.

"Yeah, I guess so," Anya replied.

* * *

They finished the conversation and went outside. Rei and Tyson were in a match and Rei was winning since Tyson couldn't control his blade on the ice, even though he had practiced a lot.  
Rei was moving in for the kill. Just seconds later Tyson's blade was out. The match was over with Rei as the winner. 

"So, what do you think Kai?" Rei asked.

"You're moving quick enough, but your incoming sucks," Kai said.

"If Tyson wasn't such a screw up on ice," he continued, smirking at Tyson, "you would have probably been out in a few moments."

"And don't even think about it Tyson, unless you want to end up in the dish again," he added, noticing Tyson's face getting red of anger and humiliation.

This time he controlled himself.

"Why don't you battle me Kai?" Rei suggested with a cunning expression.

"Sure, if you wish to get your butt kicked," responded Kai, glancing evily at him.

"3...2...1...Let It Rip!" yelled Hilary.

"Go Dranzer!" Kai shouted.

"Go Driger!" Rei shouted.

The match was furious from the very beginning. Neither one of them were ready to lose. They circled around for a long time, until Rei made an attack. It was over swiftly. Rei was coming in on Kai, when Kai suddenly moved towards the center of the dish. Rei's blade was between the edge and Kai's blade. Kai made a rapid attack. Rei was out.

"This is what I meant, when I said that you need to work on your incoming," he stated. "You're too predictable."

"You don't know anything about predictable!" Tyson shouted, losing his temper.

"Don't I? I can imagine you wanting to strangle me," Kai said, with an sarcastic tone.

"Battle me and I'll show you, who is predictable," Tyson challanged.

"Fine," Kai answered as they took their positions.

"3...2...1...Let It Rip!" yelled Hilary once again.

"Go Dranzer, kick his ass!" ordered Kai.

"Go Dragoon, knock him out!" shouted Tyson.

Once again it was over quickly and smoothly. Tyson lost.

"I hope you learn to shut your face, when you don't have the slightest idea of what your talking about," Kai said, giving Tyson a death glare. After that he left.

* * *

Once inside the house, he stopped and leaned against the wall. 'Why is my life like this? Why can't I get close to anyone?' He started walking again, ending up in his room. He lied down on his bed and closed his eyes to clear his thoughts. Instead he fell asleep. 

He didn't know how long he had slept, when he finally woke up. Streching his arms, he stood up.

"You look cute, when you're asleep," said a soft voice.

Kai looked around the room and spotted Anya, sitting in a chair. 'How long has she been watching,' he thought. 'Why didn't I notice her?'

"You're just joking me around," he said.

"No, I really mean it," said Anya, blushing, although not as furiously as Kai.

'Why does she have to be like that?' thought Kai.

"Kai..." started Anya, obviously nervous.

"Yes?" Kai said, urging her to continue.

"You believe I'm a good person, right?" she continued.

"Maybe. Why do you ask?" Kai replied.

"I need your help, when I tell your friends who I am," she finished, getting more nervous by every word.

"Why is it, that you need my help?" Kai questioned.

"Because, if your friends don't believe, you can tell them that you believe," she answered. "And one other thing. While you were here sleeping, the rest of us decided that you are staying here for another night or two."

"Alright, but this might get a little nasty," he replied.

"Lunch is served, so why don't you come downstairs," she said, leaving the room.

Kai went slowly after her. The situation couldn't be avoided. If he wasn't there, when she told them, they might think of him as a traitor.

* * *

A delicious smell came from the dining room. Kai entered, facing eight staring eyes. 

"Oh, look it's Mr. Grumpy again," said Tyson immediately.

"Tease me all you want Tyson, I couldn't care less," Kai replied as he sat down.

The conversation moved on to other subject, without much happening until...

"I haven't noticed anyone else around here. Do you live here alone, Anya?" asked Hilary.

"Pretty much. My brother is in the army now and I never knew my parents," Anya responded.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I should have thought about this before I asked," Hilary apologized.

"It's not your fault. How could you have known?" Anya replied, her voice shivering a little.

A tear fell from her eye and then another. She rushed of the table, into the kitchen, locking the door. Everyone had froze up, looking at Hilary and then at the locked door. 'What did just happen,' everyone thought. 'Why did she run off like that?'

Hilary stood up and walked silently to the locked door. She pressed her ear against it. She heard Anya sobbing.

"Anya. Please open the door. I didn't mean to hurt you," Hilary said.

She heard more intense sobbing.

"Anya, I'm so sorry. Please open the door. I can't forgive myself, if you don't speak to me anymore," Hilary continued.

She heard the lock turn. She moved away from the door as it opened. Surprisingly, nobody came out.  
Hilary took it as a sign to go in. Tyson and Max were about to follow her, but she stopped them. The door slammed shut as she entered the kitchen.  
She saw Anya. Her eyes were reddish after the crying and her cheeks were all wet from tears.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you," Hilary apologized, once more.

"You don't have to be. I fall apart every time, I think of my parents," Anya said.

"It's totally understandible. You must be very lonely," replied Hilary.

"You're right, but I don't deserve you as my friend," Anya responded.

"What do you mean? Of course you deserve us," Hilary replied.

"No, I don't. There's something I should have told you the first time we met," she stated. "Open the door and let the others in."

Hilary opened the door and asked the others to come in. They were shocked by Anya's appearance. But kept away.

"There is something I have tell you guys," she said.

"What?" asked Max.

"You all know now that I live here alone, because I didn't know my parents," she stated. "But what you don't know is why I didn't know them."

"I was taken from my parents by a certain man. He raised me, if you could call it that. I ran away from him, when I was 14. I searched for my parents and I found them. They had been looking for me too. Ironically their plane crashed, just as they were coming for me. So how do I now they were my parents if I never saw them? Simple, they were brought back here for burial and I snucked into the plane. Here I found my brother. I knew we were siblings from the moment I saw we had the same mark on our hands, in the excact same place."

"Who raised you?" Rei asked.

"He is a man you know as Boris," she replied, looking deep into Rei's eyes.

"What! You were raised in the abbey with Kai!" Tyson shouted.

* * *

**That's it for now. I'll let your imagination run a little, before I'm telling you, what happens next. So please, once again, R&R. If you have suggestions for the plot or would even want to complain about something, I'll try to fix it. Catch you later!**


	3. Chapter 3: The ice breaks

**I'm back. Sorry if it took me so long, but I had a problem with my computer. I was quite disappointed by the amount of reviews, although I understand, that I can't make you write anything, but still, isn't 1 review in a week, much less, then 6 reviews in 3 days or so? I don't want to push you, but it would be nice to know, what people think of my writings. Anyway, my special thanks to Diamond Core, who was the only one to review. Now let's get on with it. **

Chapter 3: The ice breaks

In the kitchen, at Anya's house...

"I don't believe it!" shouted Tyson. "You, in the abbey!"

"That's right. I was raised in the abbey, but it was never my true home," Anya stated.

"I've had it, I'm leaving!" Tyson exclaimed.

"Tyson, please, just hear me out," pleaded Anya.

"No," Tyson answered shortly.

"Stop him Kai!" Anya cried out, throwing a desperate look at Kai.

Kai didn't know, what made him move from the corner, where he was standing, but soon realized, that he had closed the door, standing in front of an angry Tyson. The whole room was quiet, for a few seconds, everyone looked shocked about the situation. Nobody had ever thought of Kai doing something that wasn't in his best interests and this certainly was not.

"Move out of the way Kai, don't you understand that she is one of Voltaire's lunatics!" screamed Tyson in panic.

"No, Tyson. She is not one of Voltaire's lunatics and I'm not moving out of your way," stated Kai calmly with a conflict inside him, thinking, why did I do this.

"You're with her!" Tyson accused, pointing his finger at Kai.

"Once again Tyson you're talking about something that you don't know anything about. Do you remember, what I told you before?" Kai responded with an icy glare.

Tyson started to control himself, thinking, what had happened last time he argued with Kai.

"Please, just hear me out. Okay?" Anya asked.

They all sat down, looking at Anya.

"I didn't choose my life in the abbey voluntarely, although it had good sides too. It still doesn't mean that I'm more evil then anyone of you," she stated.

"But why didn't you tell us, who you were in the first place?" asked Rei.

"Would you have cared to even get to know me if I had?" she pointed out.

Nobody said anything.

"I thought so too. I don't think that it's bad to want a normal life and friends, even though I haven't had the most typical childhood. I like being alone, but sometimes even I want someone to talk to. It gets sometimes a little lonely here," she stated.

"I believe you," Hilary said quietly.

Everyone looked at her. They thought she would be the last person, who would accept all of this.  
Hilary walked over to Anya as a gesture of her support for her.

"It would be kind of cold in the cabin, so I guess I'll stay here," Rei said, walking over to Anya with a smile.

"You know that you have to be honest to us?" Max assured.

"I promise, I'll never tell another lie to anyone of you ever again," she swore.

"Then I'm with you," replied Max as a grin came his face.

"What about you Tyson?" asked Anya.

"Like I have a choice," Tyson moaned.

"What about Kai?" Hilary asked.

Everyone looked around. Kai had disappeared.

"He'll show up sooner or later. Let him be alone," Rei said

* * *

So they went back to the dining room to clean up the dishes. Later they watched TV and played games now that Kai wasn't there to boss them around. At some point Anya left quietly the others and started searching for Kai, her heart pounding like it was going to burst out of her chest. It wasn't because of anger, it was because of love. 

She couldn't find Kai anywhere. She was worried. What if Kai had left her forever? What would she do without him? She was paralyzed by the thought. She had never cared for anyone so deeply. If he had ran out... It was already dark, so it was very dangerous. A tear fell from her eye. She went to her room and fell on the bed, crying her eyes out. Then she fell asleep, where a nightmare after another came to her showing, what could have happened to Kai. She woke up all sweaty and screaming.

She got out of the bed and went to take a shower. She locked the door. She took her clothes of and let the warm water slide down her skin. She thought about the nightmares. They couldn't be real. Not now, that she was in love. Fate couldn't be so cruel. She stopped the water and grabbed a towel. After drying herself a little she wrapped the towel around her and unlocked the bathroom door. She didn't notice that the door to her room was open.

Anya was starting to dress up and had already got her underwear on, when Kai walked past the room, seeing a half-naked Anya. He stopped right at the spot. His mind was telling him to continue, but he couldn't move. He just gazed at her. Her figure was perfect. She had a great posture, she was trimmed, but she didn't have too much muscle. She looked so sweet. Suddenly Kai snapped out of it and just in time. Hilary came up the stairs. Kai went quickly to his room and closed to the door. What was he thinking or rather what got into him, when he stood there, looking at Anya. A half-naked Anya! He felt a strange warm glow. He was in love.

He listened to the two girls talking...

"Have you found him?" asked Hilary.

"No, what could have happened to him?" Anya responded, sobbing.

'They are obviously talking about me,' thought Kai.

"You really love him, don't you?" Hilary asked.

Kai felt like the bottom of his stomach had just disappeared. Anya loving him?

"Yeah and it's tearing me to pieces, not knowing if he's alright," she replied, sobbing even more.

Then they all heard something they didn't expect to hear.

"You love Kai?" came Tyson's sarcastic voice. He had listened too.

"Don't mock me. There's nothing wrong with that," Anya said, bursting into tears.

"Tyson you idiot!" Hilary screamed in fury.

Tyson was in deep trouble now. There was no messing around with an angry Hilary and he realized that. He made a run to the stairs with Hilary right on his tail.

"Tyson you idiot, you moron! Come back hear, so I can teach you a lesson on spying other people," she raged as she ran after him.

A few seconds later the whole house was filled with the voice of Tyson shouting in his agony and with Hilary lecturing him.

"Haven't I told you before, that it's not nice to spy on people," she said with an icy voice.

Pretty soon the shouting stopped and Hilary appeared from the stairs. Anya had closed her door.

"Anya?" Hilary called out..

"Please, just leave me alone. I need to think things out," she answered.

"I'm sorry if Tyson hurt you. He's just a jerk," Hilary said.

"It's not your fault," Anya replied. "I just need to think, that's all."

Hilary went to her room.

Kai was thinking of the things he had heard. Could Anya really love him? Even though he was a cold person, who didn't care much for anybody. But that had changed. He cared for her. He wanted to be close to her. She would never make the first move considering, what Kai was like, so he had to make it. His thoughts circled in his head, until he fell asleep.

* * *

It was early morning, when Kai woke up. The sun wasn't up, but he couldn't sleep. His thoughts wondered to Anya. How was he going to tell her how he felt? Why was it so hard for him? He realized, that this was the first time he didn't know, how to do something. He got out of the bed and left his room, heading for the kitchen. When he got there, he was about to drop his eyes. Anya was making toast and pouring juice into a glass. She turned around and dropped the plate and the glass. There was a loud crash. Both the plate and the glass were broken. 

Both of them started picking up the pieces, when they accidentally looked into each other's eyes. They both dropped the pieces they were picking up. Kai could see in Anya's eyes and Anya could see in Kai's eyes. They knew what they wanted to do. Anya was waiting, but Kai couldn't move. Then suddenly he stood up and walked away.

'Why couldn't he do it? What had stopped him? Why was it so heard for him to be near people?' Kai thought. The sun was shining a little, so he went outside. He needed some fresh air to clear his thoughts. He started walking without a destination. It was about an hour later, when he returned to the house. He didn't make to much noise. He went to the kitchen. Grabbing an apple from a bowl on the table, he sat down. His heart was pounding. He finished the apple and went to the backyard. His teammates were training there.

"Kai, nice of you to show up," Rei said, earning a glare from Kai.

"Why don't you battle Max?" Rei suggested.

"No, you can take this one," Kai replied.

So the match started. The dish was still very icy. The battle, which Rei would have normally won, was very even. In the end Max was the one to win. He could really balance on the ice. The next battle would be Kai against Tyson. And once again it was Kai, who won. Tyson couldn't get a proper grip on the ice. Hours went by as they trained.

Sometime around three o'clock, they went inside to rest and to grab a bite to eat. Anya and Rei cooked again. They were served with a mixture of Chinese and Russian food. Kai avoided Anya's eyes the whole time they were eating. Not even once did they share eye contact.

* * *

It was dark outside, when they finally finished eating. Everyone, including Kai, carried some of the dishes to the kitchen, where Anya put them into the dishwasher. Kai was carrying the last dishes and made an eye contact, with Anya, as he put the dishes on the table. Anya felt feverish. 

With that Kai left. Nobody noticed the look they gave to each other. Anya followed him as soon as possible. She knew what she saw in Kai's eyes. It was the same thing as before. She knew what it was. She rushed up the stairs. She couldn't wait any longer. She loved him. She wanted to feel him like she had never wanted anything before. The feeling she had was so powerful, it took over her completely. She slowed down and started walking. It was quiet, almost too quiet. She turned to Kai's room. He was sitting in front of the window, looking outside. Anya closed the door. Kai looked at her, as he heard the door close.

He stood up and walked over to her. They gazed deep into each other's eyes. For a moment everything was still. Then they both leaned towards each other. Shyly they kissed, but soon Kai put his arms around Anya's waist and Anya put her arms around Kai. It felt like a whole lifetime was put into that little moment, which would change their lives forever.

* * *

**That's it for now, but stay tuned, because the story will go on. And this time, please remember to R&R. **

**Yours truly: Moonlight Kitten**


	4. Chapter 4: Living & loving Kai

**Here it is. Chapter 4, finally. I know it took long, but my mom is actually forcing me to put some effort into my schoolwork. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy. So let's cut to the chase...**

Chapter 4: Living & loving Kai

Anya woke up the next morning in her bedroom. She remembered last night and touched her lips. Could it be real? She could still taste the kiss. It was so soft and shy, all together very innocent. At least as innocent as a kiss can get.She couldn't remember when she was so happy, or had she even been so happy before. She felt that there was nothing she couldn't do, as long as Kai was by her side. Then again, she felt a little helpless, she had always been so independent. She got up and made her bed. After that, she started to comb her hair. She raised her glance on to the mirror in front of her and startled. Kai had appeared right behind her. A smile covered her face. But it wasn't the usual happy, cheerful smile, it was a happy, dreaming smile.

Kai smiled the same smile. He walked over to her. She stood up. They were only inches apart from each other. Both of them could feel the electricity building between them, as they got closer. Finally their lips touched each other and they fell into a deep and passionate kiss. They forgot about the whole world and couldn't see anything, just feel. Neither one of them didn't want to stop, but they had to catch their breath, so they departed, looking deep into each other's eyes. The sparks were still flying.

"How are we going to tell the others?" Anya asked.

"Do we have to?" Kai responded.

"It could be a little shock, especially to the boys," she stated, sitting down on his lap.

"Why should we care?" Kai replied, wrapping his arms around her.

"They are our friends after all," Anya reminded him.

"You are the only thing that matters to me right now," he responded.

"You might think like that now, but wait until something happens to them," she pointed out.

"Okay, I get the point," he said.

"Let's go and make breakfast. The others aren't up yet, so we could do something fun," she said, grinning furiously.

"Like what?" asked Kai, giving her a glare.

"You'll just have to find out," she answered, leaving the room.

Kai got up and followed her. What could she possibly be thinking? He had a strange feeling he knew what was going to happen. He stepped into the kitchen, where the eggs were already on the pan. He went to look at them and without any warning, a tomato hit him on the head. He turned around. There, right in front of him, stood a hystericly laughing Anya.

"Not again. You know I don't like this," Kai grumbled.

"Oh, come on! It's fun," replied Anya, reaching for another tomato.

"Remember, I warned you," said Kai, grabbing a raw egg.

"Hey! That's not fair. Raw eggs stink," Anya stated

"You asked for it," responded Kai, throwing the egg. It missed.

"Haha! Missed me, missed me. Now ya gotta kiss me," said Anya, trying hard not to laugh.

The next one was already on it's way and it hit the target, smashing in the middle of Anya's chest.

"That's definitely not fair. I had my guard down!" she exclaimed.

"I had my guard down too, when I came into the kitchen, so don't complain," he replied.

A flying tomato came towards him, but missed it's target. Although the next one didn't.

"Okay, now you've hit me, peace?" Kai suggested.

"Sure. We have breakfast to make, so let's get to work," Anya answered.

So they fried the bacon and the eggs and cut some vegetables for a salad.

Everything was almost ready, when Rei appeared.

"You should have waken me up," he said.

"Oh, come on Rei. It's about time someone cooked for you," Anya replied.

Kai felt a little jealous, when he heard Anya speak like that to Rei.

"Since when did you start cooking Kai?" asked Rei curiously.

"Since now, but I don't recall that being any of your business," replied Kai, with an icy voice.

"Fine. Whatever, if you don't want to talk about it, then say so," responded Rei, looking upset.

"Hey, you two, stop that before someone gets his brains knocked out!" Anya snapped.

Both of them stared at Anya, unable to believe their ears. Did she just say, what they thought she said? Kai walked out of the room.

"Kai, wait!" yelled Anya after him. "Could you finish this Rei?" she said and left.

'What is the matter with Anya and what the hell is going on with Kai?' he thought.

Anya rushed through the house, looking for Kai, but he had disappeared. She was about to give up the search, when she heard something. She followed the sound and found Kai, ready to launch his blade. He turned his head and looked at Anya. He wanted to say something, but he couldn't get the words out.

"I didn't mean it Kai, not like you thought," Anya said.

"And how is it that you know, what I think?" Kai asked.

"I can see it in your eyes. The hurt and the jealousy, it's all there," she stated.

Then it came, he didn't plan on saying it, but it just came out.

"I'm sorry. I know you didn't mean it that way," he said, apologizing.

'Did he actually apologized to me?' thought Anya.

"I should have been more careful with my words," she replied, walking to him.

"Forgiven and forgotten?" she asked.

"Yeah," mumbled Kai, hugging her.

They headed back to the dining room, where Hilary, Rei, Max and even Tyson were already eating breakfast. Nobody else noticed the fact, that Kai and Anya came into the room at the same time, except Rei, whose eyes caught them, the moment they stepped in. He had obviously realized, that something was going on behind their backs.

"Good morning to you two," said Hilary.

"Morning," Kai and Anya mumbled at the same time.

Kai sat in front of Hilary, who immediately noticed something strange.  
It was a stain, that was the same color as the lipstick Anya had that morning. She was no genius, but she figured 1 plus 1 equals 2. Her eyes looked like they were about to pop out. She was going to say something, but controlled herself at the last moment.  
Everyone were unusually quiet that morning. The only ones who were having a conversation, were Max and Tyson. Kai was no different to the other mornings, but Anya looked as if she was sitting on fire that morning. As soon as they started collecting the dishes she left the room, trying not to make a number out of it, but it was no use.

She walked for a while and leaned against the wall. In just a matter of seconds, Hilary appeared.

"What's the rush? You're hiding something, aren't you?" she accused.

"Hey, hold your horses! Calm down," Anya said. "I admit, there is something I haven't told you."

"I knew it," replied Hilary, grinning. "It has something to do with Kai, am I right?"

"Yes," said Anya shortly.

"Well, aren't you going to tell me?" asked Hilary curiously.

"I think you know," Anya stated, smiling a big smile.

Hilary looked at her for a moment, then it hit her.

"Oh my god! You didn't?" she exclaimed.

"But I did," responded Anya, smiling even more.

"You mean you kissed him?" questioned Hilary.

"Absolutely right," answered Anya.

"I'm so happy for you!" Hilary exclaimed, hugging her friend.

"Does anyone else know?" she asked.

"No, but Rei may have a hunch," Anya said.

"We should tell him," replied Hilary.

"No, absolutely not!" Anya exclaimed.

"Why not?" asked Hilary.

"Kai will get furious, if we tell him. I think he wants to tell him in person," Anya said.

"It's gonna come out anyway. Let's tell him," responded Hilary, heading for the kitchen.

Anya grabbed her arm and tried to stop her, but it was no use. She didn't want to hurt her, so there was nothing she could do.

Back at the kitchen Rei and Kai were cleaning up, as Tyson and Max had left outside. Kai was about to leave, when he saw Hilary coming, with Anya. He looked at the couple and tried to figure out the situation.   
Anya let go of Hilary's arm and she fell to the floor. She whispered quickly to Kai, what was about to happen. Kai didn't know what to do. He didn't know, if he should stop Hilary and if he should stay or leave.

"Rei, have you noticed something weird going on, with Kai and Anya?" Hilary asked, staring at Rei.

"Yeah, why?" he answered.

This was the point, when Kai decided to leave. Noticing Kai had left, Anya followed him. They were quite far from the kitchen, when they heard it.

"WHAT? You mean Kai and Anya?" shouted Rei.

"That's right," answered Hilary.

"We should go outside," Anya stated.

"Sure," Kai mumbled.

They left the house through the front door, walking without a clear destination. They slowed their steps.

"How did Hilary find out?" Kai asked.

"She saw a lipstick stain," answered Anya.

"We have some serious explaining to do, when we get back. You realize that, don't you?" he said.

"Yeah, we should figure out, what to say, before we go back," she replied.

They walked and they walked, talking about, what they would say. Neither one of them didn't have a clue. Finally they decided, that they would let them make the first move and that they wouldn't say anything, unless they were asked.

They went inside the house to warm up. It was freezing outside, after the wind had started to blow. Since it was so cold outside, everyone else was inside too. They went silently past the living room and up the stairs. Unfortunately Kai stepped on the middle of the last step and it creaked. They could hear someone walking towards them. The two of them went to their own rooms, sharing a one final look. It wasn't long, before Hilary appeared in Anya's room.

"So, what did they say?" Anya asked.

"Well, let's just say, that the others were alright, but Tyson wasn't too happy about it," she answered.

"This is going to get ugly," Anya said, leaving her room and heading for Kai's.

Ugly was certainly an understatement. They came in just in time, to see Rei and Max lose their grip and Tyson going for Kai. The result could be guessed. It didn't take long, before Tyson was on floor.

"You traitor!" shouted Tyson, trying to get up from the floor, but Kai had his foot on him.

"Let him up, Kai!" Anya yelled.

"So he could come after me again?" Kai asked, smirking.

"Just let him up, okay?" said Hilary.

"Fine, but I'm not to blame, if something happens," he responded, letting Tyson get up.

Rei and Max grabbed him again. He didn't cool down.

"Tyson! Relax," Rei said.

"Rei is right. Besides, you know what will happen," exclaimed Max.

Tyson stopped, but he was still throwing bad looks at Kai.

"I think you have some explaining to do," stated Rei, looking at Kai and Anya, who stepped next to him.

"Well, what do you want to know?" asked Anya.

Now, that the question was up in the air, nobody knew, what to say. A silence fell in the room.

"How long have you been together?" asked Hilary, breaking the silence.

"Since yesterday," replied Kai.

"Is it true, what Hilary said this morning?" questioned Rei.

"That would depend on, what she said," responded Anya.

"He means, have you kissed?" asked Hilary.

"Yes," answered Anya, as quietly as she could, but everyone heard.

The same silence landed in the room, as before.

"Is this over?" Anya asked.

"Sure, I don't think anyone has anything to say," Hilary responded.

"Why don't we eat then?" suggested Rei.

"Okay, let's start cooking," said Anya, looking extremely relieved.

There was a chaos in the kitchen. Everyone was doing something and everyone was in someone's way. Things finally got out of hand, when Tyson was about to take a peek at the dessert. Anya noticed it immediately as Tyson was about to open the refrigerator. She rushed through the kitchen, dropping all sorts of things in the way. She reached Tyson just in time and put her hand against the refrigerator door.

"Don't you ever learn Tyson? How many times do I have to tell you to STAY AWAY FROM THE REFRIGERATOR!" she shouted in fury at him. "Or else I'll have to put locks on the doors. I don't think you would want that or would you?"

"But..." whined Tyson, who was as flat against the wall as he could.

"No buts," snapped Anya and walked away, taking a look back and giving Tyson a glare, which was suprisingly similar to Kai's death glare, although it was missing something.

"How have you learned to do that?" Kai asked.

"We both grew up in the abbey. You might notice that we are similar in a lot of ways," she stated.

"Like what ways do you exactly mean?" he responded.

"Well, we both are perfectionists for example. A strict discipline does many things," she said smiling a smile that was less friendly, it had something evil in it.

"We also possess the same smile. There is just something about it. Nobody else can do it," she explained.

"This is stuff about you and me that no one will understand, no matter how hard they try. Because they don't know what it's like, to have a childhood like your's and mine. I'm grateful to find someone who understands," she finished.

"Hey, Anya, why don't you come and help clean up this mess you created?" said Rei.

"Okay, but this should be Tyson's job. He was peeking in the fridge again," she whined.

"Your just being lazy," Rei mocked.

"No, now you went to far, I'm not lazy. I just think that it would be fair for Tyson to clean up the mess, that his actions caused," exclaimed Anya.

"But since you think different, why don't we take this out side to the dish?" she said, challenging Rei into a match.

"If you insist," replied Rei.

"No one else is allowed, got that?" Anya stated. "Except for you Kai. We need someone to start the match."

"Why does Kai get to come?" whined Tyson.

"That's classified information, sorry," she said in a sarcastic tone, smiling.

Outside it was freezing. The wind was really blowing.

"This is crazy you know. No one can blade in this weather," shouted Rei through the storm.

"I can, but if you're afraid, you can just give up!" Anya yelled.

"Forget it! I'm not letting you of that easy," Rei responded.

"Let's get going then!" shouted Kai.

Anya and Rei took their places and got ready to launch.

"3...2...1 Let It Rip!" shouted Kai.

"Show him Dremix! Show him what you're made of!" yelled Anya.

"Go Driger, let her have it!" shouted Rei.

The match had started. Neither one of them wanted to lose, whatever the cost.

"Now Dremix! Give it to him!" ordered Anya.

It was hard to see through the storm and Rei couldn't see where Anya's blade was coming from. The match ended. Rei had lost.

Hilary, Max and Tyson had finished cooking the food and everything was ready when Kai, Anya and Rei came back inside.

"This smells good, who finished cooking the meat?" asked Anya.

"I did," said Max, smiling.

"You have a gift you know. That was one the hardest Russian dishes I can think of. Not even most of he Russians know, how to make that properly," she replied.

"Well, you made the start," he said, looking shy.

"That's true, but still considering what could have went wrong, the result was very good. At least by the smell," she responded.

They all sat down.

"So, aren't you going to tell, how the match ended?" asked Hilary.

"I think it's better for the both us, if that particular subject is not discussed. Right?" responded Anya, looking at Rei.

"Right," he grunted.

The others were a bit surprised, but continued to talk about other things.

This time everyone was doing their part in the work, when they finished eating. Anya and Tyson cleaned up the kitchen and the others collected the dishes. After that they split up to do what each of them wanted.  
Kai went upstairs, away from the noise, which came from Tyson and Max, who were playing video games. Anya followed him. It had been much too long since the last time they were alone. She went into Kai's room, noticing him looking at something.

"You lost your temper," he said, not raising his eyes from the book.

"Wouldn't you. God knows what you have done to Tyson before," she defended herself.

"I'm not saying it's a bad thing," he replied.

"Well you gave that impression," she said.

"That's not my problem," he said, smirking.

"Why you...!" said Anya, trying to sound angry, but failed. Instead she started to laugh, losing her balance and falling on to Kai's lap.

"You should be quiet. Who knows what they are thinking of us," Kai stated.

"Who cares," said Anya, laughing even more.

"If you don't stop, I'll have to make you," he threatened.

"And how is it that your going to do that?" she asked, even though she knew the answer. **(Can you guess what it is?)**

"Like this," he answered and pulled her into a wild kiss.

It was an amazing feeling that ran through their bodies. As if some sort of energy had flown from the other person. The kiss seemed to last forever, until they departed.

"We should stop doing this," said Anya playfully.

"Why is that?" Kai asked.

"Some time we aren't going to be able to let go," she said.

"I believe it's worth the risk," replied Kai.

"Then we think the same way," Anya said, resting her head against his shoulder.

"You are right. No one understands better, then you and me," he said.

"I love you Kai. Nothing will ever change that," she said, in a soft and quiet tone.

"I love you too, but can you live with someone like me?" he said. **(I can't believe he actually said that.)**

"I know I can. Living is the same for me as loving you... Kai," she said.

**Here it was. The fourth chapter. I was touched, when I wrote this. I hope you were too. I'll keep writing. Enjoy the romance, while it lasts, the waves are about to change. And please R&R. All comments are welcome, good and bad.**


	5. Chapter 5: Taking it to the limit

**I really hurried with this chapter, since I feel I owe it to you, who have been reading. The fourth chapter took me too long. So I decided to write the next one quicker, as an apology. But let's get on with the story.**

Chapter 5: Taking it to the limit

Anya is sitting on Kai's lap, his arms around her.

"You mean so much to me. I couldn't imagine a life without you," said Anya.

"You'll never lose me. There is nothing, that can tear us apart," Kai replied.

"I hope so," she said. "Let's go downstairs, it's too quiet up here."

"You go first, I'll catch up with you," Kai said.

"Okay," replied Anya and left the room.

* * *

Downstairs, in front of the TV...

"Hey, what's ya doing?" asked Anya.

"Playing this freaking video game," responded Rei, looking frustrated.

"Not going too well?" Anya asked.

"Obviously not," said Rei. "Max is a freaking guru with these games."

The game ended with Rei losing terribly to Max.

"Why don't you try? Max is getting a much too big ego," Rei said, handing the controller to Anya.

"Sure. I'm curious of his talents. I'm a little rusty though," she replied.

So the battle between Max and Anya started. At first Max took the lead without any questions, but as the game continued Anya closed up to him.

"You're not too bad," Max commented.

"Well, you're even worse," responded Anya.

The game ended, Max won, but barely.

"You are good, I'll have to admit that, but I was a little rusty," stated Anya.

"You got pretty close, but a win is a win," Max said, smirking.

Kai stepped into the room.

"Hey, Kai, wanna try it against Max?" asked Hilary.

"I'll skip this one," he said.

"Is there anyone left?" questioned Rei, looking around.

"I'll go," stated Hilary.

"Way to go Hils," said Tyson.

"But I want to choose the game," she responded.

"Sure, It's fair enough," replied Max.

"I say we play this," she exclaimed, picking up the game and showing it to everyone.

"You have got to be kidding me Hilary," said Max.

"I'm not, so let's get this thing rolling," she replied.

"You're crazy," stated Rei.

"Then so be it," she replied, with a glitter in her eye.

She had chosen a speed game, which was the type, where Max was at his best. Everyone thought Hilary was sure to lose. But to everyone's surprise, she got almost the same score as Max.

"Whoa, Hilary, way to go!" cheered Anya.

"Thanks," she said, blushing.

"You almost beat him," Anya stated.

"You were closer," Hilary replied.

"But Max is better in these type of games, then the one we played," exclaimed Anya.

"Okay, I admit it. I'm good. Happy?" she replied.

"Very. You have learned to take credit for yourself," said Anya.

"Thanks to your positive influence," she stated, grinning.

"Kai, I think it's your turn," said Anya.

"Fine," he said.

"Who wants to go against the almighty Kai?" Anya joked.

"No one? I guess I'll have to go then," she stated.

The game started. The whole time there was only difference of one or two points between them. Time was running out. The game ended in a draw.

"You're one hell of a pair you know that," said Rei.

"How in the world did you get the same score?" Hilary wondered.

"How are we supposed to know?" responded Anya, smiling secretly to Kai, who smiled back.

"How about we do something else," suggested Hilary.

"Like what?" asked Tyson.

"Truth or dare?" Hilary replied.

"Yeah, absolutely!" exclaimed Max, looking excited.

"Okay, let's get in a circle. I'll go and get the bottle," she said, leaving the room. The others made a circle and Anya made sure, that Hilary sat down between Max and her.

"Rei can be the first to ask," ordered Hilary.

The bottle spinned. Stopping to point at Hilary.

Rei looked a little confused, but said:

"Kiss Tyson, or answer the question: Do you have feelings for Max? Truth or dare?" he asked, blushing.

Hilary blushed too. 'What am I going to do? This is what I was hoping for. A chance to tell Max how I feel, but what if it scares him away? I'll never have a chance on him, if I kiss Tyson.'

"Truth. I do have feelings for you Max," she said.

"Your turn to spin the bottle, Hilary," Rei said.

The bottle spinned once again. This time it stopped on Kai.

"Okay, Kai. Sorry Rei, I'm copying you. Either kiss Anya right here, or tell, have you seen Anya naked or in her underwear?"

'Who did she know? Did she?' Kai pondered. 'Both of them are just as humiliating, but if Anya hears I've been spying on her, she will lose it.'

"Dare," he answered shortly.

"Okay, but you better make it a good one," said Hilary.

Kai looked into Anya's eyes, trying to forget, that there were people around them. Somehow it worked. As he got close to Anya and heard her heavy breathing, he forgot everything else. Their lips touched and the same feeling, that made you feel, like you were floating, took over them. They woke up from the trance when someone snapped their fingers.

"Bravo!" cheered Hilary.

Both Kai and Anya blushed and their faces got a shade of dark red.

"Kai, it's your turn. Spin the bottle," Hilary said.

The bottle spinned and started to stop slowly. Everyone had their fingers crossed, that it wouldn't be them, because Kai could be really mean sometimes. The bottle stopped, pointing at Tyson. **(Oh! He is in trouble now!)**

"My, my. What a coincidence," said Kai, smiling very widely.

"The truth about the incident in the girls' bathroom or dare to strip and walk around the house," he demanded, smiling evilly.

"Wait a minute. What incident? Tyson, have you been to the girls' bathroom?" questioned Hilary.

'Great, this is just my luck,' thought Tyson. 'Why did it have to be Kai, who asked me?'

"The truth," he replied.

"Remember Tyson, every last detail," reminded Kai.

"I got left behind at a restaurant once. You guys had already left. I went to the bathroom, but there was a sign, at the men's bathroom door, telling it was out of order. So I had no choice, but to go to the girls' bathroom. When I was washing my hands a lady came in and lost it completely. She started yelling at me. Mr. Grumpy here just happened to walk past the door, looking for me and heard my voice. He opened the door, just in time to see the old lady swing her bag at me, hitting me at the back of my head. After that I got out."

"Shame on you Tyson! Going into the girls' bathroom," lectured Hilary.

"I had no choice," Tyson replied.

"Spin the bottle Tyson," said Rei.

Yet again the bottle was moving, selecting its next target. Which was surprise, surprise Anya.

"Tell us why anyone hasn't been able to beat you in a beybattle or battle me right now, inside," demanded Tyson.

"Who would be looking at the battle?" she asked.

"Anyone who wants," responded Tyson.

"I'll dare," she said, looking very serious.

"Let's get going then," said Tyson.

* * *

They all left for the room, where the dish was.

"You better be ready for this," Anya said.

"Don't worry about that. Worry about your invincibility," Tyson replied.

"I don't have to. You'll see," she said, her face covered with an evil smile.

"Get ready," said Hilary.

Tyson and Anya took their places.

"3...2...1...Let It Rip!" she yelled.

"Go Dragoon!" Tyson shouted.

"Go Dremix!" yelled Anya.

The blades were on the move, seeking weaknesses. Tyson made the first move.

"Now Dragoon!" he ordered.

Tyson's blade moved in for the kill.

"Dremix! Fading Lost!" yelled Anya and her blade started disappearing, until you couldn't see it anymore.

"Turn around Dragoon!" Tyson ordered.

"Evade!" yelled Anya.

Her blade reappeared at the opposite side of the dish. Tyson went after her. She dodged and the table turned. She was the hunter again and Tyson was the pray. Tyson's blade turned, heading to the center. She followed, but kept a distance.

"You're frustrating me," she said, keeping an eye on Tyson's blade.

"That would be the plan," he replied, grinning.

"You want me to show you my secret?" she asked.

"You got the point," he answered.

"Not in hell," she responded.

"You're stubborn," Tyson said lifting his eyes from the dish.

"Take him out Dremix!" ordered Anya immediately. She had been waiting for him to lose his focus. Her blade closed in on Tyson's from the center and knocked it out.

"Like I said, not in hell," she stated, smirking.

She turned around and caught Kai's eyes. He smiled.

"I demand a rematch," said Tyson.

"No," replied Anya shortly and coldly.

"Let me guess. You must be afraid," he teased.

"You know what? You're such an irritating little brat, that I'll have to teach you a lesson," she said, her eyes flaming.

"Whoa! Take it easy Anya," said Hilary.

"I suggest that all who don't want to suffer leave the room," she stated.

"What do you mean?" asked Max.

"You can leave or stay and find out. Just remember, that I warned you," she replied.

"Kai, could you come and start the match?", she asked.

"Sorry Hilary. Nothing personal," she explained.

"3...2...1...Let It Rip!" shouted Kai.

"Now Dremix! Use Nightmare!" yelled Anya.

"Look out Dragoon!" shouted Tyson, but it was no use.

A horrible screech filled the room. Everyone, except Anya, lifted their hands to cover their ears. Tyson looked terrified. A few moments later he fainted and his blade stopped. The screech stopped and they took their hands of their ears.

"Tyson!" shouted Max, running to him, followed by Rei and Hilary. Anya rushed over to Kai.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to put you through it all," she said, crying.

"It doesn't matter. I understand, remember," he said, smiling weakly. "Just get me out of this room. I don't want them to see me like this."

"Okay, try to stand up. I'll support you," Anya responded.

They walked slowly out of the room. Anya let go of him and he sat down. She went back.

* * *

"What did you do to Tyson?" asked Rei, looking very serious.

"It's the attack of my bitbeast," she replied.

She explained the same thing as she explained to Kai before.

"Your bitbeast is very powerful," Rei said.

"I know. It's a good thing and a bad thing," she said.

"I don't want to hurt people on purpose, but sometimes things just happen," she explained. "I don't expect for you to understand."

"Well, there is no permanent damage, so I guess we can forgive you," said Hilary. "Besides, Tyson needed a lesson."

"I don't know what to say," Anya said.

"For starters, you can say you're sorry and then a thank you would be in order," suggested Max.

"I'm truly sorry. I wish there was some other way, to teach him a lesson. And my gratitude is yours," she said, making a pleading look at them.

"I think that covers it," said Rei. "Let's get Tyson into his bed and start cooking dinner. What do you say?"

"Alright! Let's get going," said Max.


	6. Chapter 6: When Chinese and Russian kitc

**I'm back! Finally, I thought I would never get this written. I have so little time. School is really hard. The exam week is coming up, starting on Friday 24th of September, with an exam on my mother tongue: Finnish and after that there will a lot more exams. I'll try to write as much as I can, because during the exam week I probably don't have time. But enough with this, to the story!**

Chapter 6: When Chinese and Russian kitchens meet

Anya and Rei had challenged each other into a cooking competition. The one with the tastiest food would win, the judges being Hilary, Kai, Max and Tyson, as soon as he comes to his senses. Nobody was allowed to enter the kitchen, only the two chefs being inside and the door locked. The most delicious smells were coming out of the kitchen. There was silent whispering...

In the kitchen:

"Promise me you aren't going to cry if you lose," demanded Rei.

"Like I would even think of such a thing," Anya replied, smirking.

"Who knows? Nobody can figure out you women," he said.

"That's right and I'm hoping it will stay like that," responded Anya.

"You're really trying to play tough," Rei stated.

"I'm not playing anything, this is just the way I am. At the abbey they didn't tolerate any sign of weakness," she said quietly, clearly trying hard not let a tear fall. Rei didn't notice this and kept pushing.

"What was it like?" he asked.

"I don't really want to talk about it. It hurts to even think of it," she admitted.

"Usually talking helps," replied Rei, compassion in his voice.

"Yeah, like you really know that," she snapped.

"I do, I have a girlfriend you know," he said.

"But still you would never understand," she stated.

"Maybe not, but that doesn't mean that I can't listen," he replied.

"You wouldn't want to hear, it's too horrible," she said.

"Try me," he said shortly.

Outside the kitchen:

"What the hell are you saying!" raged Tyson.

"Right that," answered Kai coldly.

"OMG! You are really defending her!" Tyson shouted in anger.

"You're just upset, because you lost," stated Kai.

"Darn right I am, it was unfair," Tyson exclaimed. "She is nothing but a little brat, with no skills. Just an extremely good bitbeast."

"You dare say anything like that of her again," threatened Kai, "and I'll make you regret it. Understand? Don't get crossed with me Tyson."

"What are you going to do?" Tyson asked, confident.

"It's not what I'm going to do, but what Anya will do," he said, leaving.

Back at the kitchen:

"They use to make us wake up at 4.30 am in the morning and make us train. If you were tired they would lock you in a small dark room for days, not letting you out," Anya said, her eyes serious and about to cry.

"What use was that?" asked Rei confused.

"There you couldn't do much of anything, but sleep," said Anya.

"That's crazy," replied Rei.

"Tell me about it. At least I learned something," Anya stated.

"What?" Rei asked.

"Well, if you work hard you can do almost anything," she said.

"You have obviously been training like hell to become that good of a blader," he replied.

"Like hell, you don't know how accurate those words are," she said, sarcasm in her voice.

They continued talking and cooking, but keeping strictly to their own cookings, not giving any advices to the other.

* * *

When the first course was ready Anya opened the door.

"Okay, so this is my first course and Rei will bring his. Now please remember to be objective," she said, looking especially at Max and Tyson.

"Eat both foods, mine and Anya's," reminded Rei, bringing his first course.

Tyson was of course on Rei's side and Kai on Anya's, but Hilary and Max were quite objective. They weren't allowed to say their opinions about the food to each other, in case it would affect the other person's opinion. They talked about everything else. Then after a long wait it was finally time for the dessert. Even Kai's mouth fell open, when he saw what they carried into the dining room. Anya had made a huge cake, which was decorated very skillfully. Rei on the other hand had made something that he called:

"Peaches in sweet glaze," he presented.

"Dig in," ordered Anya, as she moved away, which was a wise thing to do, considering that everyone rushed from the table immediately, although Kai could control himself rather well, comparing to the others.

The dinner was ending, since there was no food, only a little bit of the cake, that Anya had made. Tyson was taking the last piece, as always.

"Tyson, what are you doing?" asked Kai.

"Taking cake," he responded.

"Don't you have any manners? You always have to ask, if anyone else wants some of the food, when there is practicully nothing left of it," Kai lectured.

"Well, does anyone want?" Tyson asked.

"I do," said Kai.

"Yeah right. You're just trying to piss me off," Tyson stated.

"Is that so? Since when have you known anything about me?" Kai mocked.

"Either way. I'm taking this," said Tyson.

"Will you ever grow up, you're so immature," responded Kai.

"Quit calling me that!" shouted Tyson.

"As soon as you start behaving properly," said Kai, glaring at Tyson.

"You know what? If you want this cake so bad, you can have it," Tyson replied, throwing the piece at Kai, which of course missed.

"Is that you're best shot?" asked Kai, giving him a death glare.

To everyones surprise, he walked away. Even Tyson was wordless. Had Kai gone soft or what had happened?

"What was that about?" asked Max.

"I think I know," stated Anya, smiling widely as she left after Kai.

* * *

In Kai's room:

Anya sat next to Kai on the bed and he raised his eyes at her, embracing her every curve carefully. She was so attractive, almost irresistable. Although nothing was irresistable to Kai, he had shown that.

"I suppose you're wondering, what happened?" he asked, still looking straight into her eyes.

"I know what happened, what I'm wondering is, why you didn't do it?" she replied.

"I control myself, that's how," he said, his voice cold suddenly.

"I saw you. You were ready hit his guts out. What made you stop?" she asked.

"You," he answered.

"Me?" replied Anya in disbelief.

"Yeah, you. I don't like the idea of you seeing something so brutal," he explaimed. "But there is something I'd like to do to you..."

"Is that right?" said Anya playfully.

"That's correct," replied Kai, closing in on Anya.

Soon they were once again, like many times before, sharing a both deep and passionate kiss. The vibes went up and down their spines, like an electric current. They couldn't get enough of each other, but once again they were eventually forced to stop. They both took a deep breathe.

Kai leaned against the column of the bed and Anya leaned against him.

"You're almost like an addiction to me," said Anya.

"Likewise," replied Kai.

"Wanna take bath?" asked Anya.

"Sure," agreed Kai.

They filled the tub and undressed.

"I hope you like bubble baths," said Anya. They went into the bathroom. The tub was full of bubbles and things had slightly gotten out of hand.

"Did you have to make so much?", Kai asked.

"I haven't had a bubble bath in long time," she said. "Let's try to make the most of it."

"Let's," said Kai, sounding like Anya had lost her mind.

They sat down to the opposite ends of the tub.

Anya closed her eyes. Kai observed her. His thoughts slipped to the fairytale of Sleeping Beauty. Her lips were red like blood, her cheeks white like snow, although her hair wasn't black. Anya felt someone staring at her and opened her eyes.

"Why you..." she cursed, only playing to be mad.

"What?" Kai asked, playing stupid, to Anya's irritation.

"Don't you ask that. You know very well what," she replied, sliding to his side. "You're in big trouble dude."

"Oh, pardon me, for not being scared," Kai mocked.

He was cut of as Anya shut his mouth with a kiss. One of her hands in his hair and the other on the bare skin on his back. Kai put his hands on her waist, sliding them to her hips and back up. Anya shivered under his touch and he felt it. This was the moment, that every thing was perfect. They had no idea what was going to face them in less then 24 hours.

The kiss ended and they looked at each other's faces, which were both red, which highlighted Kai's blue hair. Anya sat next to him and brushed his hair.

"Everything is perfect right now, right here with you," she said. A tear fell from her eye.

"You're right," Kai replied, lifting her face so that he could look into her eyes. "And it doesn't have to end."

"What if something happens and we can't see each other anymore?" she asked.

"Why would you think that?" he returned the question.

"I don't know, I just can't live without you," she said.

After a while they got out of the tub and dressed. Anya had brought her nightgown. They fell asleep on the bed in each other's arms. Totally unaware of the trouble the future had in store for them.

* * *

**This is it. I'm going to keep you in curiosity, but review and I'll try to hurry up with the w****riting.**


	7. Chapter 7: Forever you & me

**I had for a while there lost all hope that anyone would be interested in this story. But I'm glad I was proved wrong. Homework has bothered me a lot. Thank goodness for the exams. I don't have to stay up all night, doing my homework. But you didn't come here to read about my lousy life, so I'll get to the point.**

Chapter 7: Forever you & me

Early morning in Kai's room:

Anya woke up. She didn't open her eyes. Could it be true? She felt warm and fuzzy. She opened her eyes. It was almost too good to be true. Kai was sleeping silently next to her, only a few inches away. He looked so calm and innocent. She was tempted to touch him, but she also wanted to let him sleep. For a while she just stared at his wild, blue hair, which was pointing out to every possible direction you could imagine. He had a sweet smile. What was he dreaming about? Anya teared her eyes of him and got out of the bed. She gave him a look, telling she would be back. She did a quick check to see, if anyone else was awake. Nobody was. After all, it was 6.30 am and still dim.

She went to the kitchen, to have some breakfast. She didn't turn on any lights. She knew the house like her own pockets. A little sunlight was already casting in from the window. She took some bread and butter and sat down, looking out. The horizon had a small shade of red. The view was absolutely astonishing. Anya snapped out of the trance, when she heard a question.

"Up so early?" Kai asked.

"Yeah, I don't sleep long. Old habits are hard to get rid of," she stated.

"Well, you wouldn't mind me joining you?" replied Kai.

"Of course not. What kind of question was that?" she responded.

"Figure it out," Kai said.

"Right. Figure it out," she replied. "What do you mean by that?"

"Like I said, figure it out," he teased.

"You are playing games with me. You owe me an apology, Mr. Hiwatari," she said, coming closer to him and pushing him against the fridge.

At first he resisted, but it wasn't long before he was pulled into the kiss, forgetting the whole world. He grabbed Anya from the waist, turning around and putting her against the fridge. He held her tightly as he tried to get even closer to her. Anya put her hand at his neck, pressing him against her, to deepen the kiss. They couldn't get enough of each other. Suddenly someone spoke.

"At it again?" said the voice.

Kai stopped immediately and backed away from Anya.

"Are you spying on us?" he accused.

"No it's just that this is a public place," said Hilary, defending herself.

"What do you mean by 'again'?" asked Anya.

"Oh please! Like I wouldn't know what you did after you disappeared last night," responded Hilary, smirking.

"Okay, I get the point. Let's talk about something else, then my private life," Anya said.

"I have an idea. Why don't we stop talking and start making breakfast instead," said Kai, cutting in.

"Agreed," replied Anya.

"Sure," said Hilary.

Anya grabbed the frying pan and some eggs and bacon. Hilary started making the fruit salad and Kai of course disappeared when he had the chance.

"So, what's up with you and Kai?" Hilary asked.

"With or without details?" replied Anya.

"With, of course not all details," said Hilary.

"Well, we've kissed... a lot," Anya said.

"Describe," demanded Hilary.

"Deep and passionate, sometimes lustful," answered Anya, blushing.

"So, have you gone any further?" asked Hilary, a light blush appearing on her cheeks.

"No, what are you thinking?" snapped Anya, as her face turned completely red.

"You seem to get along very well," Hilary explained.

"Okay, enough of me and Kai," said Anya.

"What are we going to talk about?" asked Hilary curiously.

"You and Max," Anya stated, looking directly into Hilary's eyes.

"What!" responded Hilary.

"Yeah, you and Max," repeated Anya. "Have you talked to him?"

"Not on 'the subject', I haven't got a chance," Hilary said sadly.

"What do you mean?" asked Anya.

"Whenever I go to talk to him someone always interrupts," said Hilary.

"Why not stop wasting time?" Anya asked.

"Okay, now I'm confused," replied Hilary.

"The next time you see him alone, just kiss him," stated Anya.

"You have lost it, haven't you?" said Hilary.

"What? Just do it," Anya said.

"You are out of your mind! What if he doesn't like it?" responded Hilary.

"He knows you like him and knowing Max he can't be that upset," exclaimed Anya.

"How is it that you know Max so well?" asked Hilary.

"I'm afraid that's classified information," replied Anya, smirking.

"Yeah right. Are you sure he won't be too upset?" asked Hilary.

"Absolutely," Anya assured.

"Okay, I'll try it. Although I must be crazy," Hilary said.

"Oh look," said Anya, pointing to something.

Max was to the kitchen ALONE. Hilary stared at him.

"Go for it," urged Anya.

"What? Now?" Hilary replied.

"No, tomorrow. Of course now!" Anya snapped.

Max noticed Hilary staring at him.

"What?" he asked, looking confused.

Hilary took a quick step and kissed Max.

It was a careful, shy kiss. Hilary was afraid, that Max would push her away, but he didn't. Actually he responded to the kiss. Anya left the kitchen and closed the door as Rei was coming.

"You shouldn't go in there," Anya said.

"Why?" asked Rei curiously.

"You just shouldn't," she replied and left.

Rei stood still for a moment, trying to figure, what to do. He was curious, why Anya told him not to go in, but then again... You shouldn't do, what someone has told you not to. With this conclusion he walked away from the kitchen to find Anya. He would ask her, what it was all about.

Rei found Anya practicing with her blade. He walked quietly into the room.

"You don't have to worry," Anya stated.

"About what?" Rei asked.

"I'm not trying out any special moves, just the usual stuff," she replied.

"Oh, right." replied Rei.

"You're wondering, why I didn't want you to go into the kitchen," she said.

"Yeah. Why didn't you want me to go in there?" he asked.

"Let's just say, that it's something about Max and Hilary," she teased.

"I'm getting a little suspicious," he replied. "Would it be something, that involves them being close to each other and a word, beginning with the letter K?" he asked, trying terribly hard to keep a straight face.

"You got it," stated Anya, grinning wildly.

"You are kidding, right," asked Rei, not believing his ears.

"No. You see, because Hilary and Max are sitting in the tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G," she whispered, trying hard not to laugh.

"Okay, but shouldn't we go and make breakfast? I'm starving you know," he responded.

"I think Hilary and Max are taking care of that," she replied.

* * *

Anya was right. Hilary had grabbed the frying pan and continued with the eggs and bacon, while Max was making the fruit salad. They were talking, although both of them avoided the subject of 'us'. Finally Hilary dared to face the consequences.

"Max," she said.

Max raised his head and looked Hilary into the eyes. He looks so sweet, Hilary thought.

"What?" he asked.

"Could you make some pancakes, when your done with the salad," she said.

Her courage had deserted her at the last moment.

"Oh, sure," replied Max, as if he was expecting something else. "You sounded like you had something else to say."

"I did, I still do," Hilary replied. "I love you."

There, I said it, I actually had the guts to say it, she thought. She looked deep into Max's eyes trying to figure, what he was thinking. Oh no. Did I say something wrong? Why is he so quiet?

"Max?" she asked. "Please say something."

"I love you too," he whispered. Hilary barely heard it, but she understood every word.

"Oh Max! I'm so relieved," she said, hugging him. "You don't know, what that means to me."

Max was a little stunned, but hugged her..

Just then they heard the door open...

"What are you guys doing?" asked Tyson. **(He just interrupts everything, doesn't he?)**

Hilary faced Tyson, as Max looked at floor, his face totally red.

"What do you want Tyson?" snapped Hilary.

"Not you two?" Tyson stated.

"Oh yes - us," Hilary replied, annoyed by Tyson's tone.

"Max, what's going on?" Tyson asked his teammate.

Max was wordless. He looked up to Tyson's face, but he couldn't find the words.

"Is she telling the truth, Max?" Tyson asked.

"Yeah," replied Max.

"You and her?" Tyson stated, sounding in some weird way, disgusted about the fact.

"Yes, us," confirmed Max.

"I don't believe this," Tyson said.

"Well, believe what you want," snapped Hilary, who was losing control over herself.

"Hilary, calm down," said Max, afraid he would have to go between the two.

"Tyson, if you don't have anything else to say, you should leave," Hilary stated.

"Fine, you crazy people," he said and left.

Hilary locked the door. "Now, where were we?"

Outside the kitchen:

Tyson stormed past Rei at a corridor.

"Hey Tyson! What's the rush?" he shouted, although he was quite sure, what had happened. He ran after Tyson.

At the same time Kai was talking to Anya.

"I have a hunch you know, what's going on with Tyson," Kai said.

"Well, what happened?" Anya asked.

"I think he has lost it," Kai stated, raising an eyebrow.

"Actually, it is something like that. He has sort of lost his best friend," Anya stated.

"I have a feeling, what you're about to say, but say it anyway," responded Kai.

"Max and Hilary kissed this morning," Anya revealed.

"I thought it was something like that," said Kai. "How did they end up doing that anyway?"

"Well, I urged Hilary to just go for it. She couldn't get a chance to talk to him, so I told her to just go for the kill," Anya replied.

"That's so typical for you," Kai teased.

"Yeah, I guess so. I'm thinking of doing something right now," she stated and wrapped her arms around Kai and kissed him.

Kai responded to the kiss immediately, as if and electrical current had gone through him. Anya had the same feeling, she was getting addicted to it. It felt so good, that she didn't ever want to stop. His warm arms around her, sliding slowly up and down her back, giving her the vibes. But like everything nice, this had to stop sometime too.

"We should go. I'm smelling breakfast," stated Anya.

The atmosphere at the breakfast was very tight. There wasn't much talking. Anya was relieved, when she could leave the table and collect the dishes. She was worried she would lose her temper with Tyson. Hilary and Max had obviously a hard time dealing with the pressure. Tyson wasn't helping the situation one bit with his attitude. She put the dishes into the dishwasher and was leaving when Hilary caught her.

"I need to talk to you," Hilary said.

"Sure, anything," Anya responded.

"A girl to girl talk," stated Hilary.

"Let's go to my room," Anya replied.

* * *

Later they all went outside, since the sun was shining and the weather good.

"Okay, let's take a vote on who wants some serious snow fight and who wants to practice blading," said Hilary.

"All those in favor for a snow fight, raise their hands," she ordered.

Surprisingly everyone, even Kai, had their hand up.

"Okay, this seems clear then. Snow fight it is," she stated.

"Let's make teams," suggested Max.

"Why not, it would be more interesting," replied Hilary.

"Anya, with or against Kai?" asked Hilary.

"A tough one, but I would say against," she answered, smiling evilly.

Many questions were asked, before the two teams were ready.

The outcome was Kai, Rei and Hilary against Anya, Max and Tyson.

"Let the war begin!" declared Hilary.

She got immediately hit by a snowball, thrown by Anya. A wild chase began, as Anya was running away from Hilary, who was out for a hit. Knowing the area, Anya lost Hilary easily and returned to the others, only to be hit right in the stomach with an exceptionally hard snowball. She looked furiously around to spot the thrower. Since she didn't notice anything she made a snowball, throwing it at the nearest target, which happened to be Kai. She missed by an inch, as Kai noticed it at the last moment. She made a new try and managed to get a hit, although she too got hit in the process.

She made a new snowball, this time throwing it at Rei. There was a loud smack heard, as the ball hit Rei right on the back of his head. Anya made a new ball, but had to switch targets, as Kai threw a snowball at her. She threw the ball at Kai, but missed. Rei made an attempt to hit her, but missed, as Anya dashed towards Kai and dragged him along with herself into a huge snowdrift. Kai fell on his back, as Anya fell right on top of him.

Soon there was a complete chaos, as everyone else noticed the situation and went after them. A regular snow fight! It didn't take long, before everyone's shoes were full of cold and wet snow. Some of them even had snow under their hats. They decided that it was time to go inside, before anyone of caught a cold.

They sat around the kitchen table, drinking hot chocolate and eating blueberry muffins, which Anya had taken out of the freezer and thawed in the microwave. There was a friendly chit-chat going on, but Tyson seemed to be annoyed by the fact that Hilary was leaning against Max and that he had an arm around her, like with Anya and Kai. Anya was very relaxed. Feeling Kai's warm body against her she almost fell asleep. She thought that everything was perfect right there, right now. Rei made a suggestion about practicing a little, since had lacked on that section quite a lot. They agreed, that it was time for them to practice a bit.

* * *

Inside, at the dish:

"3...2...1 Let It Rip!" yelled Hilary like always.

"Go Dranzer!" shouted Kai.

"Go Driger!" shouted Rei.

The two blades were on the move. Kai made the first move, but Rei was ready and it missed. Rei took advantage and attacked right away. Unfortunately for him, that was exactly, what Kai was waiting for. Kai's blade evaded quickly and attacked Rei from behind. Rei managed dodge Kai's attack partly, but it was enough to push him to edge an over. Kai won. Next were Max and Anya.

"3...2...1 Let It Rip!" yelled Hilary.

"Go Draciel!" shouted Max.

"Go Dremix!" Anya yelled.

Anya didn't waste any time and went straight to the point. Her attack missed Max. She waited for Max to attack, but he didn't make a move she tried again and missed.

"What are you doing?" Anya asked, obviously very irritated.

"Playing games," answered Max, grinning.

"Stop it!" yelled Anya, starting to lose it.

"Sure. Now Draciel!" he ordered.

Max's blade made a move towards Anya's and made a small impact. Anya's blade started to wobble. Anya reacted to this quickly.

"Dremix, Fading Lost!" she ordered.

"Don't let her disappear Draciel!" shouted Max.

Max's blade went after Anya's, which was disappearing. It was a mistake. Anya's blade disappeared and Max had almost zero possibility to know, where she was coming from. Anya made a quick move and Max was out. The match had ended.

Anya walked to Kai and leaned against the wall next to him.

"You almost panicked," said Kai.

"No, I didn't!" Anya replied. "What makes you think that?"

"Just what I saw. You were about to lose your grip, when Max caught you," he stated.

"Okay. Almost, but didn't," she stated. "I'm going to get something to drink."

She kissed Kai quickly and left.

She was coming back from the kitchen, when she decided to check her E-mail. She turned on the computer and looked at her inbox. One mail, she opened it and her eyes widened in shock as she read it. She read it once more, to be sure of what she had just read. She turned off the computer and took many deep breaths before she went back to the others. How could she tell them? There was no way they would let her go if they knew. She couldn't tell them. Nobody noticed anything different and the evening passed, until they were going to bed.

Anya packed a small bag, with the most important things she had and sat down to write a letter, a goodbye letter. She couldn't tell them now, but they deserved to know, so she decided to leave them a letter, where she would explain, what happened.

_Kai_

_When you find this letter in the morning I'm far away and you can't come after me. _

_You must be hurt to see I'm gone, but there was no other choice. _

_If I had stayed with you, I would have put you in danger and I can't do that. _

_You mean too much to me. Your grandfather is after me and my bitbeast. _

_You know what will happen, if he gets it. I have to prevent that from ever happening. _

_I'm going to show myself at a train station and hope he won't come there, _

_but you shouldn't take the risk of him finding you there. _

_I'm going to disappear, so neither you or him are able to find me. _

_My heart aches, my body longs to feel your touch every minute and _

_I want to hear your voice, but this is the way it has to be now. _

_You didn't have time to prepare yourself for this, so I'm leaving you _

_one of the rare pictures of me and a cassette, where you can hear me sing. _

_Tears are falling from my eyes as I write this, but it isn't going to be like this forever. _

_We will meet again, someday, somehow. I will find you when it's safe._

_It will be forever you & me, us._

_Always and forever loving you: Anya_

She left the letter on the desk in Kai's room, knowing he would notice it. She gazed at him, making a picture of him into her mind. She was tempted to touch him, but she resisted it. After taking a one final look, she left the room and the house. Once she had turned her back on the house, she didn't look at it anymore, because she knew, that if she had she couldn't tear herself away. She was scared. Not for herself, but for Kai. But somewhere, deep down in her heart, she knew that she would see him again.

* * *

**This is it. I'm cutting it of here. I can't bare to write anymore. My eyes are like waterfalls. Hope you like it. R&R.**


	8. Chapter 8: Old friends

**Thank you so much for the reviews. It seems people do actually read and like my story. This means more updates. Thanks. But let's cut to the chase...**

Chapter 8: Old friends

It was cold outside and Anya was freezing a little. She had been walking a long way. She arrived 10.30 pm to the train station. She bought a ticket to the train leaving from platform 9 at 10.35. She jumped into the train as a man was checking, that the doors were closed properly. Anya found herself a seat at the last car, which was empty. The train took of in a few moments. Anya was relieved. She had been afraid, that she woke up Kai and he would somehow catch her at the station or in the train at the last moment.

She knew that a part of her hoped that it would happen, but she knew that Kai would be in great danger if his grandfather or Boris knew she cared for him. They would hurt him to convince her to join them. She was afraid that she didn't know what to do. She felt the conflict inside her growing, as her desire was teared into two. The one side of her wanting Kai desperately next to her, to hold her and say that it would be alright. The other side was in control for now and thought that the best solution was to leave Kai, until it was safe.

She fell asleep with these thoughts. While asleep, nightmares from her subconscious floated to the surface and filled her dreams. First she was running away from a laughing Boris, saying she couldn't escape and that it was her destiny to use Dremix for evil. Next she noticed that she was in an empty room, which had only one door. She walked towards it and suddenly it opened. Kai stepped in. "Kai, you have to help me, Boris is after us," she pleaded. "Why don't you just join him," he asked calmly. "Are you crazy? Or just lost it?" she replied in shock. "No," he said, taking something from his pocket. It was a blade, it's color as dark as the night, Black Dranzer. "Join me and together we can be invincible," he offered. "No, Kai. Please don't do this," she begged, her face covered with tears. "Fine then. Have it your way. If you aren't with me, then you are against me and I can't let you live," he said, as he launched his blade at her. "NO!" Anya screamed and woke up.

She was all sweaty and shaking. It felt so real. She could still see Kai's evil smile and hear the words he said. Calm down Anya. It's just a nightmare, she told herself and looked at her watch. It was 4.30 am. She would normally wake up an hour later. She tried to sleep, but since she couldn't she got up and started staring out the window. It was dark and she couldn't see much. She turned on the light and took her blade out of the bag. She could hear her bitbeast crying silently. "We will see him again, I know it. But when? That is a different question," she whispered. "We'll just have to stay strong."

At some point the sun came up and shone brightly through the window. It warmed Anya's heart. She looked at her watch and noticed, that she had fallen asleep and that it was already past 7.00 am. She picked up her belongings and headed for the restaurant car. Before she had gotten on the train, she had withdrawn a large sum of money from her bank account, so that she couldn't be traced by her credit card. She bought an apple pie and a coffee. She sat down to eat and noticed a sign saying, that they would arrive in Paris at noon. That was where she was headed.

A friend of hers was also hiding there and she had decided to meet with her, since they were both on the run. Anya was one of the rare persons that knew, where she lived. Anya fell into her thoughts, trying to remember, when she had seen her last. Three years ago? She couldn't remember. It was much too long anyway. She slowly drank her coffee and ate her apple pie. Time passed as she wandered through the train. She was anxiously waiting to get off.

5.30 am at Anya's house, in Kai's room:

Kai had woke up and noticed a piece of paper and a small box on his desk, that weren't there last night, when he went to sleep. He walked to the desk, picked up the letter and opened it. He read it, his face like stone, only his eyes moving. He stood silently, holding the letter, unable to believe his eyes. He took the little box and opened it. Just like the letter said, it contained a photograph of Anya, along with a tape. Suddenly the truth hit him and it hit him hard. Anya was gone. She had left, trying to protect them, but had also made a mistake.

I have to find her, he thought and started packing. Finally, when he was done with the packing, he went to Anya's room. He looked desperately around for a hint, where she might go. Then he suddenly saw a small picture of a girl. His eyes widened, he knew her and apparently, so did Anya. She would go to her, it was obvious. They were both on the run, running for the same reason. Kai went back to his room and grabbed the letter, heading for Rei's room. He put the letter on his nightstand and set the alarm clock to wake him up in 30 minutes. That would give him enough time to leave. Rei would figure it out.

He called a cab to take him to the airport. He booked a place from a flight to America by his name as a decoy. After that he headed to the place, where private planes were kept. His grandfather would realize, if he took one of the family planes, but there were a few he didn't know that existed. He went into the smallest one and told the captain to take of ASAP.

"Where are are we going?" the captain asked.

"To Paris," responded Kai shortly.

At Anya's house at the same time:

"Max, wake up," said Rei, as he was shaking Max to wake him up.

"Wha...what do you want Rei?" asked Max, yawning.

"Anya and Kai are gone," Rei stated.

"Okay let's make breakfast and..." said Max. Then he realized. "GONE! What do you mean gone?"

Rei gave him the letter.

"Kai has obviously gone after her," he said seriously.

"Well what are we waiting for? We have to find them," Max said, getting out of his bed. "You know how to wake up Tyson. I'll go wake up Hilary."

It took them 30 minutes, before they were ready to leave, but they didn't have a clue of where to go.

"Let's think. How did Kai know where to go?" said Rei.

"What if he didn't?" stated Tyson.

"That wouldn't be the least bit like Kai," replied Rei.

Pretty soon they decided to do the same thing as Kai did, look into Anya's room. Max noticed the picture on the bed, where Kai had left it in a hurry.

"Hey guys, look," he said, pointing at the picture and picking it up.

"Someone must have left it there in a hurry," said Hilary.

"She looks a lot like Kai," stated Hilary.

"Look at the back," said Rei.

Max took the picture out of the frame and flipped the picture over, so they could see if there was something written on it. There was and they almost dropped their eyes, as they read the two words.

_Kira Hiwatari_.

They flipped the picture over again and took a closer look at the girl. Her hair was the same two shades of blue as Kai's. Two light blue stripes on the front on both sides of her face. The rest of her hair a dark blue color, although it wasn't spiky like Kai's, since it was quite long, reaching her knees. In the picture she was wearing the same type of clothes Kai had. Dark blue, almost black, cargo pants, a tight, light blue top, which provided a generous view at her breasts and a pair of ordinary tennis shoes, which didn't suit the rest of her clothing. Tyson, Max and Rei were drooling at the sight.

"Hey, stop that! We have two Hiwataris and Anya to find!" snapped Hilary.

"You're right," stated Rei. "But how are we going to find them?"

"Rei's got a good point. We don't have slightest idea of where she lives," said Tyson.

Hilary's eyes got caught up at something. There was something sticking out from a really tiny drawer. She walked to it and pulled it out. It was a piece of paper reading:

_Kira Hiwatari_

_Paris, Rue De Courcelles_

"Let's go," stated Hilary.

* * *

Anya arrives at Paris.

Just like last time, she thought, although last time I wasn't chased by Boris. She started walking to Champs Elysees, a famous street, both sides covered with shops and coffee houses, crawling with people. It was a perfect meeting place with Kira. She took a cab. The driver stepped on it and the cab drove of. She was a little stunned, before she remembered, that it was typical for the French to drive like this, a little recklessly. The cab stopped and Anya paid for the trip. She got out and started walking, looking around to find her friend. It wasn't long, before she noticed a blue-haired girl sitting at a cafe. This time she was wearing army pants, a dark green T-shirt, saying "Mess with me and...!" and the same tennis shoes. She spotted her friend and walked to her.

"Bonjour Anya," she greeted.

"Bonjour to yourself Kira. Those words don't suit you," Anya replied, smiling.

"Yeah, you're probably right," stated Kira, also smiling. "You got here in one piece obviously."

"Luckily, I didn't run into any old 'friends'," said Anya.

"Like that would have been a problem with your skills and bitbeast," Kira said

"Only that it would have been quite a show," Anya reminded.

"Still the same old Anya. You haven't changed one bit," Kira said.

"Neither have you. Still the same big mouth and ego," responded Anya.

"Don't forget you have the same ego too," said Kira.

"I guess I do, but why don't we go to your place now?" Anya said. "It's a little too crowded here for my taste."

"Sure. Let's go," accepted Kira.

Rei, Max, Hilary and Tyson are at the airport and are lucky to find vacant seats in a plane to Paris. They board the plane, without noticing that soon after them a group of suspicious people boarded also.

Kira's home:

"I know it isn't very big and all, but..." said Kira, for once very modest.

"It's gorgeous!" Anya exclaimed. "It's so cozy."

Kira's home was a small house, with a kitchen, a rather large bedroom, a bathroom and a balcony. You could clearly see, that she was a friend of colors. Every room had a certain main color and variations from it. The kitchen was yellow, looking very sunny, the bathroom of course blue, her bedroom green and peaceful and the balcony all white, from the chairs and table to the plant with white flowers. Although the leaves of the plant were green.

"You have really put an effort to this all, haven't you?" asked Anya, gazing at the whole place.

"Yeah, but it was worth it," Kira replied. "Why don't we sit down in the kitchen and have something to drink?"

"Okay," answered Anya, still not able to get her eyes of the house.

"If I remember correctly, you like strong lemon tea. Correct?" Kira stated.

"Right you are my friend. And you liked ginger ale," Anya assumed.

"That's right!" exclaimed Kira.

Soon they sat down with their drinks and started talking.

"So, what's exactly been going on in your life?" Kira asked.

"Well, not much, although I have managed to fall in love," Anya stated, smiling very widely.

"What! I can't believe this! Anya, the tough girl, has fallen in love!" Kira exclaimed. "Who is the lucky guy?"

"His a blader, a rather good one," said Anya, blushing.

"Don't tell me you kicked his ass with you-know-what," stated Kira.

"Well, I had to. He would have beaten me," Anya defended herself.

"It's not a bad thing. I'm glad to see you still have the guts to do it," Kira said.

"I had to teach a lesson to this little brat too, he lost it completely," stated Anya.

"Okay, back to the guy. What does he look like?" Kira asked.

"Actually he looks very much like you, of course without your breasts," Anya replied, grinning furiously, as she blushed terribly. "His name is Kai."

Kira's eyes widened, as she heard the name.

"Kai? Are you sure?" she responded.

"Yeah. Why?" asked Anya, confused.

Kira was just about to say something, when they heard a knock on the door. They both went quiet and Anya took her blade out, ready to launch, as Kira went to the door. Everything was quiet. Kira peeked out from the window.

"It's alright," she said and Anya put her blade away.

Kira opened the door and pulled the person inside.

"What are you doing here Kai?" both Kira and Anya said and looked at each other.

"I came here to find Anya," Kai stated shortly.

"How did you know I would be here?" said Anya, even more confused.

"You obviously knew my sister Kira," Kai said, pointing to the person holding him. "So, since I knew she was hiding from Boris too, it didn't take much thinking to realize, that you would come here."

"Kira is your sister?" repeated Anya.

"Yeah," Kai answered.

"Okay you two," Kira cut in. "This is obviously going to take some time, so let's go to the kitchen."

"Fine," Kai and Anya replied in unison.

In the kitchen:

"So, my brother is your boyfriend," Kira stated.

"Apparently," said Anya, amazed by the fact herself.

"How did you figure I knew Kira?" Anya asked, looking deep into Kai's eyes.

"You had her picture in your room," Kai stated calmly.

"Damn. I forgot that," Anya cursed. "You shouldn't have followed me."

"There is a point to this situation, that I think you haven't noticed," he replied.

"What?" she asked.

"Your plan would work if Boris doesn't know that we know each other," he responded.

"You think he does? How could he?" wondered Anya.

"We can't be sure he doesn't," Kai said.

"Oh no!" exclaimed Anya, suddenly.

"What?" Kai and Kira asked in unison.

"Where did you leave the picture of Kira?" Anya asked.

"On the bed," Kai stated, realizing, what it could mean.

"If Boris is there and found the picture, he might start looking for something to find us..." Anya said. "...or Rei, Max, Hilary and Tyson could have gotten a lead."

"If Boris finds one of you, he might do just about anything to get the rest of us," Kira stated, saying the words they all feared.

"How would your friends know, how to find us?" asked Kira.

"I have a little piece of paper, hidden in my room, with your address and everything on it," Anya said.

"Didn't I tell you, not to write those things on a paper," Kira frowned.

"Yeah..." Anya replied, putting her head down in shame.

"We have to find them. Boris could be after them," Kai stated.

"Let's go and find a public phone," Kira said and they left.

* * *

The three bladers walked the streets of Paris until they found a public phone.

"Which one of you calls?" Kira asked.

"Kai can do it," Anya stated.

"Yeah, go ahead. Let me do the explaining," Kai frowned.

"Just do it," snapped Kira.

Kai dialed the number to Rei's cellphone. He got a quick reply.

"Rei Kon. Who am I speaking to?" Rei answered.

"Why don't you take a guess," Kai replied.

"Kai!" Rei freaked out and in a matter of seconds he lost the phone.

"What the hell is wrong with you man!" Tyson shouted.

Kai took the phone of his ear, trying not get deaf.

"Take a round with Tyson," he said, passing the phone to Anya.

"Hello! Anyone there?" Anya asked.

She could hear a fight take place at the other end. Tyson was obviously trying to get to the phone to shout his head off. Suddenly she heard something that creped even her. Hilary had opened her mouth and let Tyson have it. A few moments of silence and then Hilary got the phone.

"Who is this?" she asked.

"It's me, Anya," Anya replied.

"I was so worried about you!" exclaimed Hilary.

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry," Anya said. "Where are you?"

"We're at the airport in Paris, where you are too, I guess," Hilary answered.

"Okay. Go to the main entrance. We'll meet you there," Anya said and hung up.

"They're here. We have to get to the airport," Anya stated.

"Right. Taxi!" Kira yelled and a taxi pulled over and they got in.

"To the airport," Kira said to the driver, as they shoved in.

At the airport:

"Where are they?" Anya asked, looking extremely worried.

"Look!" Kai exclaimed, pointing to something. "There they are."

"Thank goodness," Anya responded.

"Oh Anya! I was so worried. Don't ever do anything like this again," Hilary lectured as they hugged.

"Okay, this is neither the time or place to do that," Kai stated.

"Voltaire and Boris are after me and Anya, so that puts you in danger too," Kira said. "Oh and my name is Kira."

"Yeah, that we figured out," Max replied, as he, along with Tyson and Rei, were drooling at the sight.

"You guys, I think we have some problems," Anya said.

"What do you mean?" Rei asked.

"Look around you," Kai replied.

You could now clearly see that small groups from different directions were heading towards them.

"We have to move now," Kira exclaimed. "Since we are now found, we can take one of the Hiwatari jets."

They started running through the airport, chased by Boris' men. Kira was leading them, while Kai and Hilary were the last ones. Suddenly Hilary tripped and dragged Kai down with her. Amazingly the others didn't notice this. The chasers reached Hilary and Kai.

"Don't move," ordered one of the chasers.

What have I done? Hilary thought, blaming herself.

* * *

**This is it for now. At least until the next update. See you around. R&R.**

**Yours Truly: Moonlight Kitten**


	9. Chapter 9: Mission impossible

**Hi everyone! Thank you so much for the reviews and sorry for the delay. Before you start reading I want to say, that this has been the most difficult chapter to write yet. I'm not sure how good it is. Anyways... back to the story.**

Chapter 9: Mission impossible

Kai woke up in a dark room and looked around to recognize the place, but without any use. The back of his head hurt. He remembered being at the airport and getting surrounded by Boris' men. After that he felt a hard hit and everything went black. Obviously he was captured by Boris. He tried to open the handcuffs, which were keeping his hands tied to a pole behind him, but once again without any use. He heard a mouse or a rat squeak and right after a scream.

"Get it off me, get it off me! GET IT OFF ME!" Hilary screamed.

"Quiet Hilary!" Kai snapped.

"Kai? Is it you?" Hilary asked, settling down.

"Yeah. It's me," he replied.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"In a some sort of warehouse I think. Captured by Boris," he said, muttering the last part.

"I'm so sorry. This is all my fault," Hilary said, trying to hold back the tears.

"You're darn right, it's your fault," Kai replied. "But we have to start thinking a way to get out of here."

"Right," said Hilary.

"If I know Boris, there are some pretty unpleasant things he could do to us," Kai stated.

At Kira's house in San Francisco **(She has two houses)**:

"What are we going to do?" asked Anya, ready to burst into tears.

"Calm down first. You have to think clearly," Kira said, wrapping her arms around her friend.

"There is still the question. We don't even know where to start looking," said Max.

"Well, first of all. You don't seem to know anything about me," snapped Kira. "Do you know why Boris wants to get me so bad?"

"No," answered Max.

"For your information, I may not be as good as Anya or Kai in blading, but I'm one hell of a spy. There's probably nobody else outside BIOVOLT, that knows more about it then I do," she explained.

"You most know pretty much," stated Rei.

"I think I do, but most importantly, I know the location of a few hiding places, which are in the use of Boris," she replied.

"Well, how do we know, which one to search?" asked Tyson.

"By using your brains and thinking like the enemy thinks," Kira stated. "I'm going to my computer now to solve this out. We should leave as quickly as possible, Boris' men are looking for us."

* * *

With a certain evil person...

"What shall I do with the boy and the girl?" asked a mysterious male voice.

"Leave the girl to me and do what you want with the boy," replied another male voice.

"Anything you say," said the same voice as before.

Soon the door to the room, where Kai and Hilary were, opened. Inside stepped a grown man with a few other men.

"Take the girl to him," he said to one of the men.

He opened the handcuffs and locked them again, as soon as Hilary was up on her feet. She tried to hit him, but missed. Hilary was walked out of the room.

"Now for you..." said the man, grinning evilly.

"You mean to ask me where Anya is," Kai said.

"Smart kid," mocked Boris.

"I'm not going to tell you. NOT IN HELL," stated Kai.

"I would advise you to tell. You don't want to face the consequences," warned Boris.

"I'm not afraid of you," Kai snarled, throwing a death glare at Boris.

"We'll fix that," said Boris calmly. "Move him."

The men left in the room unlocked Kai and moved him to a different spot in the room and chained him to stand in an 'X' position. His hands were chained to the ceiling and feet to the floor. Kai could see Boris going to a closet in the corner of the room and coming back with something that looked much like a... whip!

He heard the whip whistle as it went through the air and a second later he felt a painful lash on his back. Biting his teeth together, he managed to stay quiet. There were a few more lashes.

"Still willing to stay quiet?" asked Boris in a mocking tone.

Kai didn't say anything.

"Still refusing I see," Boris said and let the whip fly through the air again.

This time it hit Kai harder then ever and made him cry out in pain. The second hit wasn't any easier.

* * *

Back with the Bladebreakers, Anya and Kira:

"Okay. So this is what I managed to find out," Kira began. "Kai and Hilary are held in an old deserted warehouse in Russia, near a town called Rodniki," she finished.

"How did you find out all that?" Tyson asked.

"That's my little secret. I haven't been trained as a spy for nothing," she stated.

"She is right, you should see her in action. But enough with this, we have a rescue to do," Anya said.

Once again they were leaving for the airport, but this time they would go to Russia, to tempt fate and take a huge risk.

In the airplane, on their way to Russia...

"We have to have a strategy and Anya here has just planned one for us," Kira stated.

"Hey, don't we get to say our opinions!" Tyson exclaimed.

"No. If my idea of you is correct, neither one of you has had any kind of training on how to manage in situation like this. So I suggest you leave it to the pros," Kira snapped.

"And you are it?" said Rei, in a slightly sarcastic tone.

"Oh please. I assure you. You don't want me to start a lecture on my abilities," Kira stated. "So back to the plan..."

"I was thinking of a tactic based on a diversion," Anya said.

"What kind?" asked Max.

"Well thinking of the high security and everything I thought that Kira should go with Rei and sneak in to free Kai and Hilary, while the rest of us provide a diversion. We will most probably make it out also," explained Anya.

"Probably? That doesn't sound too good to me," said Tyson.

"Well, it is the only way it will work," stated Anya.

"You're absolutely sure?" asked Max.

"Positive," Anya assured.

"Then let's blast the damn place!" shouted Tyson.

"Yeah!" they all replied in unison.

At the warehouse Kai was laying on the floor, his body beaten up and burned at some spots. All his clothes were ragged and he couldn't move. The pain was too much to handle. Hilary was brought back to the same room, although she wasn't beaten as badly and she had only one burn.

"You told him, didn't you?" muttered Kai weakly.

"I'm so sorry..." Hilary answered and started to sob.

* * *

Outside, near the warehouse:

"Okay. Everyone understands, what we are going to do?" asked Kira.

They all nodded.

"Let's get moving then," she said, as she and Rei left the others, to sneak into the warehouse.

Anya, Max and Tyson went silently as close to the warehouse as possible, trying not to get noticed too soon. From Anya's mark they all started running like crazy through the open square to get inside. The guards noticed immediately and went after them and leaving an unguarded route for Rei and Kira to sneak in through the ventilation shaft. The situation wasn't all clear though. There were security cameras and they had to move fast, not to be seen. Luckily they made it. Anya managed to lock the door from inside, before the guards got in. That was unfortunately the least of their problems because the guards had made a report of a security breach, which set of the alarms.

"Can you two make it on your own with the map?" Anya asked, preparing to launch her blade.

"Yeah," replied Max.

"Then I suggest you run, before I use this," she said, pointing to her blade.

"Right. Come on Tyson!" Max exclaimed as they left the room.

Max and Tyson had left the room a little while ago, when Anya heard steps from the other corridor and launched her blade. Four guards appeared into the room and looked surprised to see only one girl.

"Dremix, use Nightmare!" Anya yelled and the same screech as before filled the room, echoing through the corridors.

The guards lifted their hands to cover their ears, but without any use. Soon every guard was laying unconscious on the floor and Anya continued her way. She had agreed to try and find Kai's blade, which would for obvious reasons be taken from him and would cause a lot of damage in evil hands.

Meanwhile with Kira and Rei...

"We're almost at the end of the shaft," Kira said. "Try to stay quiet."

"Okay," replied Rei.

"There are security cameras inside too, so we have to move quickly and quietly. One wrong step and you will be seen or heard," she stated in a serious voice.

"And then we're toast," he said.

"Right," she confirmed.

"This is it," she whispered, when they reached the the end of the shaft. "I'm going to go out first and you follow me right after, but quietly. Go right to the corridor and to the corner, right under the camera and I will follow you as soon as I seal this shaft."

"How can you open that, without dropping the grating to the floor, on the other side?" Rei asked concerned.

"It's a little tricky, but I can pull it off," Kira assured.

"How?" Rei asked.

"You'll see. Go backwards a bit," she replied. " And be ready."

She held tightly to the grating and pushed it loose as she flipped down and landed silently on the floor. Rei hopped down right after her and resisted the urge to stop and ask her, how she did it and continued to the right corridor. Kira placed the grating back and dashed after Rei, making it just in time. The camera they were under was just turning.

On the opposite side of the building, Tyson and Max were in a awkward situation. They were running through random corridors, with a long line of guards on their tail. A gap was forming between them and the guards, when Tyson had enough of running and stopped to launch his blade.

"Go Dragoon!" he shouted. "Phantom Hurricane!"

The guards were soon sucked into the powerful vortex and slammed to the walls of the corridor. Almost all of them where knocked out.

"Nice one pal," said Max.

"Thanks," Tyson replied, as he caught his blade and they started running.

Anya had managed to the second floor and had just shaken of a few guards from her tail, when she noticed a room full of beyblades. She went inside and after noticing the ventilation shaft, she jammed the door and started looking for Kai's blade. It was a lot of work, since there were at least a 100 blades in the room.

At the same time Kira and Rei were in for trouble, as they had come a cross with a corridor full of lasers.

"This going to be a tough one," Kira said, worriedly.

"No kidding. Nobody human can make it through," Rei replied.

"Don't be so sure," Kira said. "There is a switch on other side, that turns off the lasers, but you have only 20 seconds before they go back on."

"That's crazy!" Rei exclaimed.

"There is no other way," Kira said

"Fine. Let's do it then," Rei agreed.

"I'll go to the other side to press the switch," Kira said.

Rei was amazed how agile she was as she went through the corridor, slowly but surely. They pressed the switches and let go as the clock started. Rei got through in ten seconds.

"That wasn't so hard," he said.

"Not now, but when we have to go through this again with my brother and your friend," she stated. "They're behind that door."

Kira started opening the lock on the door, which took some time, since it was quite complicated.

Anya had found Kai's blade and taken it with her and started to look for Tyson and Max. She ran into them at the stairs between the second and first floor.

"Anya! A little help please!" shouted Max, as he and Tyson were caught by the guards, who had surprised them by coming through the door to the landing.

"Brace yourselves," Anya said, as she launched her blade.

"Go Dremix! Nightmare!" she ordered and the guards let go of Max and Tyson as soon as they heard the horrible, echoing screech. But Max and Tyson were in no situation to start running because the screech affected them too.

"Stop Dremix!" Anya ordered, before Max and Tyson fainted.

"Run!" she yelled. Max and Tyson started running immediately and got away from the guards and lost them in the corridors. They stopped soon.

"So, what next?" Tyson asked.

"We go to Kira and Rei. We are supposed to meet them at the elevator in the third floor," she stated.

* * *

At the third floor with Rei and Kira:

"Just a little longer..." Kira muttered to herself, as she was opening the lock. "Almost there, don't fail me now."

Then there was a silent click heard and the lock opened.

"Got it!" Kira announced and opened the door. She and Rei stepped into the almost dark room.

"Hilary?" Rei called.

"Here..." they heard a voice say from the back of the room.

"Hilary!" Rei exclaimed in shock. "What happened to you!"

"Kai... he's hurt," she said pointing to Kai, who was laying on the floor, unconscious from all the blood loss.

"Oh Kai! What have they done to you?" Kira exclaimed and went to Kai and checked his pulse. "His pulse is very weak."

"We have to get going," Rei said, as he helped Hilary to her feet and supported her.

Kira lifted Kai to her arms and started to carry him.

"How are we going to get through the lasers?" Rei asked.

"There is your answer," Kira said, pointing to the other end of the corridor, where Anya, Max and Tyson appeared.

"Press the switch!" Kira yelled.

Tyson pulled the switch and the lasers turned off. They were in a hurry. Kira carrying Kai and Rei helping Hilary walk. They made it just by an inch, before the lasers turned on.

"Kai!" Anya exclaimed.

"His very hurt. We have to get to a hospital," Kira said.

They went to the elevator and took it too the bottom floor. Luckily they got out without much problems...

* * *

**This is the point where I stop and leave you to worry about Kai and is he going to be alright. Are they going to make it to the hospital in time? Read and REVIEW to find out in the next chapter...**

**Moonlight Kitten**


	10. Chapter 10: The day of reckoning

**This is it I'm afraid. The last – final – chapter. I wasn't planning this to be a very long story, because I didn't know if people would like it. But since it seems that I have readers, that enjoy this, I'm going to make a sequel. Read and review to tell me, what you think of this. All the reviews I've gotten so far have meant the world to me. I love you all! You have made life worth living for me. Most importantly, you have made me feel appreciated.**

**Special thanks to:**

**_Diamond Core:_ You have been the only one to review all the chapters, except for a few, but that is only human. Your sweet words and relatively long reviews have kept me going, when I otherwise would have stopped.**

**_Falling tears:_ You were the very first to review my story, thank you.**

**_Captain-Black-Rose:_ You were the first to respond to the author note. Your concern was very touching. It means a lot to me.**

**This had to end eventually, let's not avoid that. On with the story...**

Chapter 10: The day of reckoning

Anya was sitting beside Kai's bed, watching him with worried eyes. The room was empty as everyone else was asleep, but Anya couldn't sleep. Flashes of her life in the abbey were going through her mind. She could almost feel the slashes of the whip, that had hit her before. Tears dropped from her eyes and she couldn't stop them from coming anymore. The dam had broken. Tears ran down her face wildly and uncontrollably. She reached her hand to Kai's hair and let it go through it slowly. She felt so sorry for him. She thought that, when she left the abbey, she would never have to see someone else or feel herself be treated this way. At that moment pure rage and fury started bubbling inside of her. She could never have a life, as long as Boris was after them. She shot up in anger from her chair, knocking it down by accident.

Kai woke up and looked at her.

"Where am I?" he mumbled.

"You're at the hospital. We brought you and Hilary here from that warehouse, where Boris kept you," Anya answered.

"I guess I owe you one," Kai replied weakly.

"Nah... Don't worry about it," Anya said, falling silent.

"What's wrong?" Kai asked, gazing to her eyes, as he noticed she had been crying.

"Kai, I have to do something. Please don't try to stop me," she said suddenly.

"What is it?" Kai asked, looking deeply concerned.

"I'm going to go after Boris," Anya stated.

"No, don't do it. He'll kill you," Kai said, horrified.

"I have to take that risk. We can't ever live without looking over our shoulders to see, when he plans on attacking next. I don't want to live my life like that," Anya said, as tears started falling from her eyes again.

"We'll figure out another way," Kai said.

"There is no other way and you know it, deep down in your heart like I do," Anya stated. "I'm sorry."

She leaned down and pulled him into a sweet, passionate kiss. After a few moments she broke away, even though Kai tried to stop her.

"Goodbye," she said and left the room.

"No Anya! Don't!" Kai tried yelling after her but his voice was too weak.

Kai couldn't sleep. All he could think about was how Anya was risking her life at that very moment. He tried calling for someone but his voice didn't carry out very far. At some point of the night he heard steps from the corridor, outside his room. Kira appeared into the room and went over to Kai.

"I see you are awake," she said.

"Anya is gone," Kai stated.

"What?" Kira said, looking confused.

"She went after Boris," Kai said.

"Are you losing it?" Kira asked. "Why would she do that?"

"It doesn't matter," Kai stated. "The point is we have to go after her."

"Okay, I get it," she replied. "Can you get up?"

"I think so, although it might hurt," he said.

"I'll go wake up the others and we'll come back here to get you," she said. "Try to get dressed."

"Sure," Kai agreed, noticing he didn't have his own clothes on.

"I went shopping earlier, to find you some clothes to wear. Hope you like them," Kira said, pointing to a pile of clothes.

"Alright. Leave," Kai said, getting his usual icy tone back.

"Fine then," Kira said, in a voice that was almost as icy as Kai's and left the room.

* * *

In the Hiwatari jet:

"Why is she so goddamn reckless!" Tyson raged. "Why do we have to save her butt?"

"Hey!" Kira cut in. "Are you looking to find yourself on the floor of this jet?"

"Like a puny girl like you is going to put me there!" Tyson shouted.

Tyson was actually quite right. Kira was petite but she was VERY flexible and agile.

"I hate when people call me puny!" Kira stated. "And I hate when people insult my friends."

With a few handy moves Tyson was on the floor of the jet. Luckily for him, Rei and Max caught Kira before she continued.

"Remember this you puny little brat, when you decide to go and mess with a person, who has a black belt in judo and karate!" she snapped, spitting the words out at him.

Kai was grinning at the whole thing from his seat.

"What are you smiling at!" Kira snapped as Max and Rei let her loose.

"Nothing. It's just fun to see some good entertainment.", he said and smirked.

Kira smiled too.

Meanwhile with Anya...

She was staring at the abbey. This is it, she thought. No turning back now. She sneaked into the abbey and started her search. Hatred flowing through her veins the entire time. She noticed the cameras all over the place and started smashing them to pieces. She walked through the abbey, destroying everything in her path. As she was going deeper to the abbey, she felt this strong pull and urge, that kept her going. She couldn't turn around. There was something else besides her desire for revenge, that lured her deeper. Then suddenly she heard a familiar voice...

"Miss Saigon. So nice of you to drop by."

Anya looked around confused. It had been a long time since someone had called her by that name. She looked for the source of the voice and found a speaker on the ceiling above her.

"I see that you seem confused," the voice from the speaker said.

"Stop toying with me Boris. You know what I want," Anya stated.

"But of course. I know everything about you," Boris said.

"Actually you don't," Anya replied and smashed the speaker.

Back to the Bladebreakers along with Hilary and Kira...

"We are going to the abbey?" Max asked in disbelief.

"That is where we'll most probably find Anya and Boris for that matter," Kira said.

"Kai are you sure you are able to keep your head together and not listen to Boris?" asked Max.

"I'm surprised your doubting me," Kai said in his usual icy tone.

"Okay, let's try to keep calm," Kira said.

"I recall someone losing it in the jet," Tyson pointed sarcasticly.

"Well I wasn't the one to start that whole thing was I, you immature brat!" Kira snapped.

"Hey, Kira is right. We have to keep this together," Rei said, stepping between Kira and Tyson, who looked like they wanted to murder each other.

They started heading for the abbey.

At the abbey...

"I know you're here Boris, so stop playing a coward and come face-to-face with me," Anya demanded.

She walked a little further, when Boris appeared around the corner to the corridor.

"You have some nerve treating people like trash!" Anya exclaimed in anger.

"You have just as much nerve to show your face here. I could have easily killed you, but I have an offer," Boris said.

"What might you be able to offer me, that I already don't have?" Anya snarled.

"Come with me and I'll show you," Boris answered.

Anya didn't know what went over her, but she followed Boris to the elevator, that took them to the top floor of the abbey.

"This is our laboratory, where we develop new technology for beyblading. If you join us there will be nothing that you can't do. When we combine your powerful bitbeast and our technology we will be invincible," Boris stated.

"You mean I could do anything?" Anya asked.

"Yes. There would be no limits to your power," Boris confirmed.

"What would you get from that?" Anya asked suspiciously.

"You would use that power to fight for me," Boris said.

"I would hurt people?" Anya replied.

"Don't think of it as hurting, think of it as relieving them from the misery of life," Boris explained.

This was what made something snap inside Anya's mind.

"You mean like you tried to relieve Kai from the misery of his life! I will never work for you Boris! Never!" she yelled at him. "You don't even seem to have a slightest clue of what you have done to many people's lives, including Kai's, Kira's and mine!"

"Calm down you stupid cow!" Boris shouted at her.

"You have no right to speak to me that way! Remember, what goes around, comes around!" she yelled back as she got her blade ready, so she could launch it.

For a moment everything was quiet, then Anya launched her blade at Boris. It missed and in so doing it hit some sort of monitor, smashing it and sending sparks flying. This created a chain reaction in which the sparks flew into a barrel full of kerosene, lighting it on fire. Anya moved away quickly, knocking the whole thing down. The flaming kerosene lighted quickly everything it touched on fire, including the wall-to-wall carpet in the corridor, outside the lab. Anya moved quickly, before the flames covered the doorway. She was heading for it, when Boris grabbed her foot and she fell over. She noticed his leg was hurt and that he couldn't get up.

"Let go of my foot you sick freak!" she screeched.

"If I'm going down, you're coming with me," Boris snarled.

Anya managed to kick free and get out the door. Both ends of the corridor were sealed. She launched her blade again, but it didn't have any effect on the glass. She was starting to panic silently. She went into the other room on the corridor, as the flames closed up on her.

* * *

Outside the abbey was flaming and people came running out. It was very windy and the flames raged with the wind, as it provoked the fire. The Bladebreakers, Hilary and Kira could see the smoke rising up as a big statue.

"Oh no!" Hilary winced.

"I hope Anya isn't in there," Kira said.

They all rushed into the crowd that was surrounding the abbey. They went as near to the abbey, as it was safe. Kai glared at it, disgusted. Then the appearance of his face changed as he saw something. In a matter of seconds he went completely white, the color drained from his face. He just stood there looking up. Rei followed his look to a window in the top floor and saw something that made him gasp for air. Suddenly Kai rushed towards the burning building, but Rei grabbed him.

"Kai, it's suicide to go in!" he shouted.

Kai tried to make him let go but Max was holding him too now.

He stared at the window, where he saw a redhaired girl looking down at him, sorrow reflecting from her clear green eyes. She opened the window and threw something out. Kira jumped forward and caught a beyblade, which contained the most powerful bitbeast she knew – Dremix. She looked at Kai, who was looking up in shock. The inside of him was screaming like hell. He saw the girl form a word with her mouth...

"Do svidaniya."

After that she was gone from the window and flames burst out. Kai felt the cold wind, as it had never felt so cold before. A single tear fell, as it started snowing slowly. Once again the only question in his mind, as he stood there solely, was why. The question it all had started from and where it all once ended...

* * *

**R&R**

**Yours Truly: Moonlight Kitten**


End file.
